The Return (Dr Who)
by Lady Skywalker94
Summary: Rose returns during the events of the End of Time. Rose isn't human she is has Bad Wolf within her and is able to travel across time and space to find the Doctor. River Song is Rose's best friend and isn't the Doctor's wife. She's with someone else. Jack is in this but later on. Follows the storyline of season 5-7 kind of.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return**

**The end of time**

On the snowy planet of the Ood, a man in a blue suit and a brown over coat wearing a summer hat and sunglasses came out of a big blue police box.

It was a very peculiar thing to see if you haven't had the fortunate chance of meeting him. The Doctor is his alias name; no one knows his real name as it is the custom in his planet Gallifrey for the Timelords to keep their real name to themselves. He was a very strange man who flies around the universe in the TARDIS, the blue police box, standing for Time and Relative Dimension in Space meaning it can travel worlds and travel through time.

A few feet in front of the Doctor was an Ood. Ood are peaceful aliens who had two brains one in their head and one that they around with them in their hand. This Ood wasn't like the other Oods because he has an orb instead of a brain. Many years ago humans took control of them and made them into slaves by taking away their brain and replaced it with an orb. The Doctor alongside with his companion Donna Noble freed them from the slavery.

The Doctor spoke "Ah now sorry. There you are." He stepped out of the TARDIS closing the door behind him.

He walked slowly, with his hands in his trouser pockets, towards the Ood while saying "Where were we? I was summoned wasn't I?" He was looking around his surroundings "An Ood in the snow, calling to me." He looked towards the Ood still walking towards him. "Well I didn't exactly come straight here, had a bit a fun travelled around did this and that. Got into some trouble, you know me. It was brilliant. I saw the phosphorous carousel of the great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the red carnivorous moor, and named a planet Allyson, got married that was a mistake. Good Queen Bess, let me tell her nickname is no longer…" He cleared his throat and stopped walking. "What do you want?" He rudely said to the Ood.

"You should not have delayed" the Ood said holding up his orb that made him able to talk.

The Doctor nodded and said "last time I was here you told me that my song would be ending soon. And I'm in no hurry for that."

"You will come with me" the responded.

"Hold on" The Doctor said. "I'd better lock the TARDIS" he reached into his pocket and got the TARDIS key out. He lifted it up towards the TARDIS and he pressed like it had button on it. The beeped twice signalling that it was locked. "See like a car, I locked it like a car" he had a huge smirk on his face, pleased with himself. "It's funny. No?" The Ood turned away "little bit… Blimey I'm trying to make an Ood laugh."

They both walked through the snowy plains of the planet.

After a while the Doctor broke the silence and asked "so how old are you Ood Sigma?" He looked out towards what looked an icicle city with many dark figures walking around "ah, magnificent." He looked at Sigma and nudged him. Sigma looked at the Doctor, who was glancing at the city and saying, "Oh come on, that is… splendid. You achieved all this in how long?"

"One hundred years" Sigma replied.

The Doctor looked at him in pure shock, then back towards the city and said "then we've got a problem, 'cause all of this is way too fast." He looked back at Sigma and said "not just this but the ability to call me reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something is accelerating your species way beyond normal."

"And the mind of the Ood are troubled" Sigma told him.

"Why what's happened?" He asked Sigma.

"Every night Doctor, every night we have bad dreams."

In one of the places in the City there were several Oods huddled in a circle chanting. The leader was chanting louder like he was prophesising. He was the Elder of the Ood.

_Returning, returning, returning._ _It is slowly returning through the dark and the fire in the blood always returning. Returning to this world. It is returning and he is returning and they are returning. But too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come. _The Elder was chanting.

The Doctor and Sigma walked into the place that the Elder was chanting in.

"Come sit with the Elder of the Ood" Sigma said "Share the dreaming."

The Doctor sat down in the circle of the Ood. "So. Right. Hello"

The Ood began to chant _you will join us, you will join us. You will join, you will join. _They held hands with each other. The Doctor joined in.

He began to see an image of a blond hair man laughing manically. The Doctor let go of them.

"He comes to us" The Elder said. "Every night, I think all the people of the universe dreams about him."

"That man is dead" the Doctor fiercely said.

"There is yet more" the Elder said. "Join us." They joined hands again "the events are taking shape so many years ago and yet changing the now. There is a man" there was the sound of manic laughter. "So scared."

A vision of an old man at a table scared. Manic laughter still ringing.

"Wilfred is he alright? What about Donna, is she safe?" the Doctor asked anxiously.

"You should not have delayed" the Elder told him. "For the lines of convergence have been drawn across the Earth. Even Now the King is in his counting house."

The Doctor saw a vision an unknown man and standing in the doorway inside a very rich house. Flashes of the cameras were lit around them.

"I don't know who they are." The Doctor informed them.

"There is another, the most lonely of them all. Lost and forgotten." The Doctor saw a vision of blonde woman in a cell wearing a tank top and track suit bottoms.

"The Master's wife," the Doctor voiced.

"We know so much, but understand so little." Sigma said "The woman in the cell, who is she?"

"She was… he was… wasn't her fault she was… the Master he's a Time Lord like me." The Doctor paused a few seconds to think "I can show you."

"The Doctor showed the Ood the events of The Last of the Time Lords. Visions of the American President being murdered, the Master with his wife and the death of the Master.

During the vision the Doctor narrated "the Master took the name Saxon, he married a human called Lucy and he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he had done so that none of it ever happened. But Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms, I burnt his body. The Master is dead."

"And yet you did not see." The Ood showed him what happened when The Doctor left the body to burn. A hand with red nail varnish picking up a silver ring with green stone and Gallifreyan symbols on it. An old woman placed it into her hand and admired it.

"Part of him survived" the Doctor stated. He started to get up "I have to go."

The Ood dragged him back down. "But something more is happening Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design. Because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark." The Elder informed him. His eyes and the other Ood eyes turned red. "The Ood has gained this power to see through time; because time is bleeding shapes of things once lost are moving from the veil and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future and the present and the past."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked in frustration and anger.

"This is what we have seen Doctor." The Elder said "the darkness holds only one thing the end of time itself."

The Doctor got and began to run away.

"Just one more thing Doctor." The Doctor stopped and looked at the Elder "the one who you hold the most, who you lost many times will return. Will return to try to save her Doctor but it will all be in vein."

The Doctor looked confused and turned to go.

The Elder continued "The Bad Wolf will return. After many years she will return to her Doctor's side and help to protect Earth."

"How can that be true she's gone, she can't get back it's impossible she's in the other universe." The Doctor told them in a hurry.

He ran out of there to his TARDIS and took off to Earth.

She spent many years searching for him, for her Doctor. She tried to move on but she couldn't she only could be with her Doctor, the one who grabbed her hand in the basement of the shop she was working in and told her to "run." The one who she absorbed the time vortex for to save him from the Daleks on satellite 5, the one who she lost when she nearly fell in the Void at Canary Wharf and became trapped in the parallel world and the one who she came back to when the Daleks stole Earth. Here she is again, Rose Tyler on Earth Christmas 2009 searching for the Doctor to save him from the Master.

Running through the wastelands looking for the Master, she knew the Doctor very well and she knew that wherever the Master was the Doctor would be close. She had the fortunate chance of never meeting the Master but she did her research she knew what happened on the Valiant and she knew what the Master looked like. She just needed to find him.

The wastelands were rough; she had never come here before. Who would? It was dirty and dark, a very industrialised area. Bits of steel were lying about on the ground and bits were sticking out of the heap piles of mud and filth.

She heard a manic laughter. She looked to her right and saw the Master standing on a pile of dirt. He was looking down at something in front of him. She moved silently towards a pile of old engine parts. She knelt down and spied over the top to see who he was looking at. Her heart pounded ferociously in her chest, as she saw the Doctor dressed in his blue suit and brown overcoat. She listened to them intently, waiting for the right time to come out.

"All these years you thought I was mad" the Master shouted. "King of the wasteland, but something is calling me Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?"

A light from above spread around the Master, Rose looked up and saw a small part of a helicopter.

"Now we are in trouble" she whispered.

She glanced at the Doctor and the Master and saw that they were staring at the light intensely. She ran out of the place she was hiding and moved to other side so that whoever was in the helicopter wouldn't see and anyone around the area. Two men came down from the helicopter and injected the Master and took him up to the helicopter. Many men surrounded the area and started to show at the Doctor as he began to move towards the Master. The Doctor moved rapidly up the heap of junk as well as dodging the bullets. Once he got near to the top he got knocked out from behind him.

Rose waited until the men went, then she ran to the Doctor to help him. She checked his chest to see if both hearts were working. Then she lightly slapped both cheeks to get him up.

"Come on Doctor, get up before something really, really bad happens" she said to him.

He slowly opened his and looked straight into her eyes. They stared intently into each other's eyes. Silence washing over them.

Rose broke the silence "hello again. We better get going they have the Master and I don't know what they are going to do with him but it will be really bad."

"How are you here? You can't be here, it's impossible for you to be here. Where's the other me the meta-crisis me, he was supposed to be giving you the life I couldn't give you." He babbled.

"Yeah like that would have worked." She muttered under her breathe.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

She forgot that he was biologically superior which meant that his senses were beyond that of the human species.

"Well what do you expect to happen? He and I would be all hunky dory because he was a human replica of you. For someone who is supposed to be highly intelligent you can be thick when it comes to human emotions. Well it didn't work; he wasn't you and never will be. Anyway we need to go before something happens to Earth."

The Doctor silently looked briefly at her, and then he opened his mouth to speak.

Rose lifted her hand to stop him and said "we can talk about this later when we've stopped the master. Come on let's get to the TARDIS. God I've missed her."

She sighed and she grabbed the Doctor's hand. He led her to the TARDIS. When they arrived in the TARDIS, Rose ran to the control room.

She stroked the console and spoke to the TARDIS "hello old girl I've missed you so much. It's been too long, way too long."

The TARDIS hummed sadly.

The Doctor watched her silently in the doorway. He'd missed Rose too, but he couldn't just sit there and watch her die while he lived on.

"It's his fault, he left me in the parallel world" she said, and then she whispered "you know what I've become don't you? I've been on this universe for over a hundred and fifty years travelling through time and space. I met his previous selves and his future self. He's totally different to his past selves. The celery stick version cracked me up. I call him that because he wears a celery stick on his clothes. Kudos to the man for actually wanting to wear it, he actually pulls it off and looks good with it on." She thought for a second then whispered. "You know what, why don't you punish him for taking me away from him? It'll be funny to see his face when you prank him and it'll serve him right for taking me to the parallel world I spent over eighty years there and I watched my family die. You know I'm actually glad I was there because I spent rest of my family's life with them and now I have no one to go back to so I can travel with the Doctor forever."

The Doctor walked up to the console and started to press a load of buttons and pulled levers. The TARDIS began to move. Rose held onto the rails to stop herself from falling.

"So where are we going, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"To a friend of mine called Wilfred." He replied "he tracked me down needing help because he's been having dreams about the Master."

Rose nodded "yeah every single one of them have been." When he looked at her she added "I've been investigating, you know asking questions. Anyway it seems like a universal wave length that makes humans all dream the same thing."

"It's like the Archangel Network" he said.

"Huh?" she looked at him confused.

"When I met the Master before he used the Archangel Network to make them vote for him for Prime Minister" the Doctor told him.

"How did he do it though?" She wondered.

"Subtle message spread across the Country telling them to vote for him, with a drum beat drilled into everyone's head" he informed her.

"So he has made people to dream about him to make them fear him or something?" she asked.

"I don't know I only know about what the Ood showed me." He said, the TARDIS landed with a bump "come on we're here."

He grabbed his coat and grabbed hold of Rose's hand. He led her out of the TARDIS. They were parked in an estate with semi-detached houses. Different to where Rose used to live. The Doctor looked up at a window with an old man behind and he gave a little signal. Then they hid behind the TARDIS.

"Ok, why are we hiding behind her?" Rose asked.

"Because Donna can't see us, especially me" he said.

"I get that but why behind the TARDIS, she's obviously going to see a great big blue box in the middle of her street."

"Remember a conversation a few years back in Cardiff between me and your boyfriend…" he began.

Rose interrupted "he's not my boyfriend."

"That's not the point; anyway humans will walk straight past it without thinking it is there." Doctor explained.

"Oh right she's got a small amount of perception filter" she stated.

"Exactly, when did you get so clever" he teased.

"You're looking for a smack you are" she smiled with her tongue between her teeth.

"If it's anything like your mother's then I'd rather take a miss." He replied.

A grave look washed over her eyes briefly for a moment then it went. It didn't go amiss by the Doctor who looked curiously at her. He didn't press on when she didn't explain he knew she would tell him later. They both watched as an old man came out of the door of the house opposite them.

"Is he the one that we came here for?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah his name is Wilfred, he's Donna's grandfather." The Doctor replied.

"I remember him; I saved his life from the Daleks when they stole the planets." She informed him.

He grabbed her hand and they walked towards Wilfred, who was walking towards them. The Doctor looked very serious; she had never seen him this serious before.

"I lost him" the Doctor told Wilfred "I was unconscious. He's still on Earth I can smell him. But he's too far away."

"Listen, you can't park there. What if Donna sees it?" Wilfred asked him.

"Told you" Rose muttered under her breathe glaring at the Doctor.

The Doctor glared back and then looked back at Wilfred and said "you're the only one Wilf. You're the only connection I can think of. You're involved, if I can just figure out how." He moved towards him "Tell me have you seen anything, I don't know, anything strange, anything odd"

Rose just watched them, intently listening to their conversation.

"Well there was…" Wilfred stopped

"What? What is it tell me." The Doctor replied.

"Well it was… no it's nothing."

"Think. Anything out of the blue, anything connected to your life. Something."

"Well Donna was a bit strange; she had a funny little moment this morning all because of that book."

"What book?" The Doctor asked.

Wilfred led them to the back of his house. He went into the house while they waited outside. While he was gone Rose and the Doctor talked.

"So what happened to Donna?" Rose asked.

"I had to wipe her memory the Time Lord part of her was killing her. It was the only way; there had never a human Time Lord before." He told her.

"Ok so she can't even know anything about you or the TARDIS or even travelling in time and space because…"

"Her head would explode" he said in a monotone voice.

A few moments later Wilfred came out with a book.

"Here is his name's Joshua Naismith" Wilfred told them while handing the book to the Doctor.

"That's the man. I was shown him by the Ood" he said.

Rose looked at him curiously and she was confused. She knew the Ood but only the ones she met while travelling with the Doctor.

"By the what?" Wilfred asked.

"The Ood" was the only reply.

"What's the Ood?" Wilfred wondered.

"Just the Ood"

Rose watched the exchange with a small smile painted on her face.

"It's all part of the conversions. Maybe" The Doctor looked up "maybe touching Donna's subconscious." A huge smirk played across his mouth "oh she's still fighting for us, even now The Doctor Donna."

A woman in a pink jumper came out and said "dad what are you up to." When she saw who was with him she said "you but, get out of here."

"Merry Christmas" the Doctor replied.

A small laugh came out of Rose's mouth and she whispered to him "what is it with you and mothers hating you?"

The Doctor just playfully glared at her.

"Merry Christmas" the woman replied "but she can't see you, what if she remembers."

"Mum where are those tweezers" they heard the voice of Donna from inside the house.

"Go" the woman told him.

"I'm going" the Doctor replied. He grabbed Rose's hand and went out of the side gate.

"I'm going too" they heard Wilfred say.

"Oh no, you don't" the woman's reply was. She came out of the side gate and said "Dad? I'm warning you"

"Bye, see you later"

"Stay right where you are."

The Doctor began to unlock the TARDIS "you can't come with us."

"You're not leaving me with her" Wilfred told him.

"Fair enough"

"Rude" Rose muttered as she went into the TARDIS.

Once inside Rose ran straight to the Captain's chair, as she calls it, and sat down. She watched while the Doctor operated the TARDIS. He moved around the console pressing buttons, moving levers and twisted knobs.

"Naismith" Doctor said giving the book to Wilfred "if I can track him down" he looked up from the screen he opened his mouth and said "ah right yes, bigger on the inside."

Rose giggled "idiot" Doctor glowered at her "what? Oh come on you expect people to be alright with the fact that it's a police box with a huge room inside it."

"Anyway do you like it?" Doctor asked Wilfred.

"I thought it would have been cleaner" he replied.

At that Rose fell on the floor laughing.

"Cleaner? I could take you back home right now." Doctor said to him, then he pointed his finger at Rose "and you I will take you back to where you belong."

"Yeah I would love to see you try, anyway you don't want me to leave. Admit it you missed me. Anyway I don't belong anywhere" she retorted.

Before the Doctor could contemplate what she meant Wilfred questioned him "listen Doctor, if this is a time machine. That man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him."

"I can't go back inside my own timeline; I have to stay relative to the Master within a casual nexus. Understand?"

Wilfred shook his head "Not a word."

The Doctor shook his hand and said "welcome aboard"

"Thank you"

Rose walked over to Wilfred "if he talks about alien stuff or highly intelligent stuff just nod and act like you understand. It's what I do, when I can't be bothered to ask him what he means."

"You're that woman from before, when the planets appeared in the sky." He stated.

"Yeah I am" she replied "thank you by the way for allowing me to use your laptop."

"It's no problem; anyway you saved me from those metal things. Who exactly are you to the Doctor? You told me before that you an old companion. But there seems to be something more than that between, more than friends as well." He curiously wondered.

"You're good" she responded "I love him I've told him that. But he hasn't told me how he feels. After what happened with the planets, the Doctor left me with his meta- crisis, human clone, hoping that I would change him and also he wanted me to have a full life with him, but not him if you get what I mean. But it never worked out that way I could never get past the fact that he wasn't the Doctor and all we did was argue. Anyway ten years later I got examined because it was part of Torchwood procedure and we found out that something wasn't right" then she went into a whisper and said "they did tests and found out that I wasn't human, they x- rayed me and found out that I had two hearts. Look you can't tell the Doctor this. I'm going to tell him later but right now we need to focus on finding the Master."

"Don't worry I won't tell him." He responded.

The Doctor interrupted "Come on we're there."

Rose grabbed his hand and ran out of the door. They materialised in a stable, a horse stable to be precise. The Doctor looked around the area, getting the sense of the place and acknowledging the area.

Once Wilfred got out he stated "we've moved, we've really moved."

Doctor turned to Wilfred and said "you should stay here."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. He always tried to protect others by telling them to stay in the TARDIS but it never worked.

Wilfred's reply was "huh? Not bloody likely."

Rose let a small giggle escape her mouth, while the Doctor was moving around in front of the TARDIS.

"And don't swear" he said. "Hold on."

He got his sonic screwdriver out and made the TARDIS disappear.

"What happened to her?" Rose asked.

"It's just a second out of sync, I don't want the Master getting hold of her." There was a silent 'again' in the subtext of what he said. "That's the last thing we need."

They hurriedly walked out of the stable and along the front of the house. They stopped at an archway they doubled back to the side as they saw two guards walking across the other way.

Wilfred broke the silence by informing them about Joshua Naismith "that book said that he is a billionaire, he's got his own private army."

The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out and glanced around the arch checking to see if it was clear.

"Down here" he told them. He soniced a small door and opened it.

The three of them went through the small door until eventually they ended up in a green lighted room with hospital type beds on the wall. They listened in on the conversation taking place.

They heard the woman say "the man's a miracle; all the systems have locked back into place. The shutter threads have harmonised, the fibre links indensified and multiple over shots are tripling."

The Doctor, Rose and Wilfred moved out of where they were hiding.

The Doctor interrupted the woman "nice gates"

"Hello, oh sorry" Wilfred laughed.

"Don't try calling the security or I'll tell them you're wearing a shimmer. 'Cause I recon if you're wearing a shimmer, it doesn't want the shimmer to be notice otherwise they wouldn't need a shimmer in the first place." The way the Doctor said 'shimmer' made Rose smile.

The woman's reply was "I'm sorry but what's a shimmer."

He soniced her and said "shimmer" in a little tune.

Rose couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped her mouth. The woman in front of them turned into a green spiked woman.

"Oh" she sighed in defeat.

"Oh my lord, she's a cactus." Wilfred cried.

"Miss Adams" they heard a male voice speak over the com. "Miss Adams!"

The Doctor went over to the computer with his brainy specs on (as Rose liked to call the glasses) "you've got it working, but what is it?"

He ran over to the other side. "What's working?"

A few minutes later a man in a white lab coat came rushing into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Shimm-err" the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at him.

The man changed into a green spiked man.

"Now tell me quickly" the Doctor began, "the Master, Harold Saxon, skeletore whatever you're calling him. What's he doing up there?"

He pointed up to the ceiling indicating the room above. After a few moments the last green symbol came up onto the screen of the computer.

The green man said "I've checked the readings, he's done good work. It's operational."

Doctor was checking the green room as he asked "who are you though? 'Cause I've met someone like you but he was brilliant. But he was little and red."

"No, that's a zocci" the green woman replied.

"We're not zocci we are vinvocci" the man said in frustration. "And completely different."

The Doctor moved his head to the side.

"Touchy, is it no go there topic then." Rose pitched in, but she was ignored.

"And the gate is vocci" the woman replied "we salvaged team; we picked up a signal when humans reactivated it. When we've got it working we can transport it back to the ship."

"But what does it do?" Rose asked.

"Good question Rose, what does it do?" the Doctor asked.

"It mends; it's as simple as that." The green man responded "it's a medical device to repair the body. It makes the body better."

The Doctor moved his head slightly from left to right in confusion.

"No, there's got to be more. Every single one, except the Master is going to do something colossal." The Doctor spoke as he moved from computer to computer.

Wilfred pointed towards the green room and said to green spiked people "so that things like a sick bed, yeah?"

"More or less" was the reply.

"Pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?" he asked.

"Oh. Good question" Doctor responded, looking up from the paperwork he was reading "why is it so big?"

"It doesn't just mend one person at a time" the woman laughed in a 'duh' tone.

The man sniggered "that would be ridiculous"

"It mends whole planets" the woman retorted.

The Doctor looked at them and spoke seriously "it does what?"

"It transmits medical templates across the entire population." The woman informed him

"Wow that is impressive, if this went into the wrong hands then it would be a catastrophe" Rose stated. The Doctor glanced at her "Doctor, if the Master got full control of this device, do you he would use it bring Gallifrey back. But if he does that and since the device is here on Earth then he would destroy the whole human population while bringing back Gallifrey and the war. It would be a huge disaster."

The Doctor didn't respond, he grabbed her hand and ran all the way upstairs and into the room with the device in.

"Turn the gate off right now!" They both shouted.

"At arms" A suited man said who was stood next to the Master.

All the men around the room loaded their guns and pointed them at Rose and the Doctor.

"No, n…n…n…no." The Doctor held out the palm of his hands at them. "Whatever you do don't let him near that device."

"Oh like that was ever going to happen" the Master retorted.

A blue light from the Master set him free from the strap suit. And he jumped with lightening coming out of his hands into the arch of the gate.

"Homeless was I, destitute and dying. Well look at me now." The Master spoke with great determination and power.

"Deactivate it; all of you" the Doctor told the workers "turn the whole thing off."

Rose saw them begin to hold their heads and shake their head as if they had a headache.

"He's inside my head" Naismith said.

They began shake their heads rapidly and more frequently.

"Doctor what's happening to them?" Rose asked.

"Get out of there" The Doctor told the Master.

The Master threw lightening at the Doctor.

Wilfred came in to the room "Doctor? Doctor there's this face."

"What is it? Tell me what do you see?" The Doctor asked compassionately.

"Well it's him, I can see him. I keep seeing his face."

Rose watched the TV; the reporter was beginning to feel the same thing as well as the president. The Doctor ran over to the computers trying to override the controls. But it was in vain.

"I can't turn it off" he said in frustration.

"That's because I locked it, idiot." The Master responded.

The Doctor ran over to Wilfred and grabbed him. "Wilfred get inside and get him out" indicating the man inside glass room.

Doctor got inside and opened the door for Wilfred, and twiddled with the controls of the radiation.

"I just need to filter the levels" he told Wilfred.

"Oh I can see again" Wilfred remarked "he's gone."

"Radiation shielding" Doctor told him "now press the button and let me out."

"You what?"

"I can't get out until you press the red button" the Doctor informed him.

Wilfred pressed button and released the Doctor, who ran straight into the middle of the room.

"Fifty seconds and counting" the Master said.

"To what?" Doctor yelled.

"Oh, you're gonna love this" the Master remarked.

Wilfred's phone went off; he answered "Donna?"

"Wait a minute what's happening?" He seemed to respond to whatever she said. "Can't see anything?"

A beep came from his phone "Not now Winston" he groaned.

"What is it hypnotism?" the Doctor asked the Master. "Mind control? You're crafting your thoughts inside them? Is that it?"

"Oh no that's way too easy." The Master retorted "No, no, no they're not going to be thinking like me, they are going to become me."

A blue light spread all the way through the room. Every person's heads were shaking vigorously and eventually their faces became the Master's face. It seemed to be happening to every single human in the whole planet. Rose saw the reporters face change then the President and everyone in the room. The Master's manic laughter rang everywhere as the whole population when into simultaneous laughter. The Doctor watched in despair.

"You can't have" the Doctor shouted.

"What is it?" Wilfred asked.

After a while Wilfred says "Doctor, she's starting to remember."

The Doctor turned to him.

"What is it? What have you done, you monster." Wilfred yelled at the Master.

"Oh I'm sorry are you talking to me?" The Master retorted.

All the other Masters one by one said "or to me?"

"Good news, I'm everyone." The Master, who used to be the reporter, said on the TV that Rose was closest to. "And everyone in the world is me."

Then it changed to the President Master "I'm President, President of the United States."

Every person in the same room as the President Master all clapped and cheered enthusiastically.

"Financial solution deleted" he said.

Back in the mansion, the Master said "the human race was always your favourite, Doctor. And now there is no human race. There is only the Master race."

One of the guard Masters grabbed Rose and Doctor. The Doctor was strapped securely and gagged into a hospital type chair. Rose was tied to a chair securely. Another guard got Wilfred out of the radiation room and tied him to a chair as well.

"You Time Lords really do have the biggest egos, first Time Lord then you get choose the name Master as an Alias. The only one that's not as egotistical is Doctor. I get that you're superior to the human race but seriously you're not that superior." Rose commented.

"Ah, Rose Tyler, the companion who absorbed the Time Vortex. Gag her." The Master ordered the men.

"W…w…wait just a single tiny minute. You see I'm not just the companion who absorbed the Time Vortex, no I'm the Bad Wolf." She remarked. The Master flinched "Yeah, that's the thing I knew you would fear that, you see I know all the legends about the Bad Wolf that were told in Gallifrey."

"And you know them how? I doubt you've ever been to Gallifrey and you're human so you can't know them. Unless your precious Doctor told you." The Master responded.

Rose unbound herself out of the ropes and walked towards the Master and said "Well technically the Doctor did tell me just not this regeneration or the previous one." She looked at the Doctor "Doctor I wanted to tell you everything once this was over, but I can't now. Thanks very much Master. Anyway it's been a very long time since you left me on Bad Wolf Bay, over two hundred years for me. I know it's only been about a year for you but that's how it is, anyway one day when I was working at Torchwood I had to get tests done as company procedure. When they got my results they found out that I had traces of non-human DNA. They then did an x-ray and they found out that I have two hearts."

Doctor's eyes looked shocked.

"My my, what have you been doing, Doctor" the Master teased the Doctor.

Rose raised her voice at the Master "I wasn't done talking," then in quieter voice to the Doctor "TARDIS, she did it. She didn't want you alone anymore; she knew how much you cared for me. So after what happened on satellite five she slowly changed my DNA to match yours. But because of the Bad Wolf I'm still part human so that I can control it. I'm still me nothing about me has changed. I spent eighty years in the parallel universe, I'm glad you left me there because I spent the rest of my family's life with them and now I can keep my promise to you. During those years I realised that I could travel across universes without destroying both universes by using the Time Vortex within me, that was left after you got it out of me. I didn't use it until after my mum, dad and brother died.

"For over hundred years I have travelled in this universe across space and time. I visited your past regenerations, at first I arrived by accident and left straight away but once I got to your fifth regeneration he was very welcoming so I decided to get to know you before the Time War and he told me about the legends, your family and he took me on a quick trip to Gallifrey and it is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I never crossed paths with you or the last regeneration that I first met. I went to the future and met up with Jack and we talked about what happened while I wasn't here but that's it. Then I was pulled into here, I don't know how maybe TARDIS wanted me here. But that's it I would understand if you can't accept because it took me awhile but then I realised what good I can do for the universe. Anyway I belong here so I'm not going back to the parallel world." She explained.

"Oh how sweet. Tie her up and make sure the ropes are tight." The Master commanded the guards.

He moved over to the Doctor and said "now then, I've got a planet to run" he walked across the room to the TV on the wall "is everybody ready."

The Master on the screen said "six billion seven hundred and twenty seven million nine hundred and forty nine thousand three hundred and thirty eight versions of us are awaiting orders."

The actual Master looked towards the Doctor looking impressed with himself.

"This is Washington" they heard "as President of the United States I can transfer all the United Nations protocol over to you immediately. Putting you in charge of all the Earth's defences."

The screen changed to another in a UNIT uniform "UNIT to HQ, Guinevere reporting all under your command sir."

The screen changed again "and this is the Central Military Commission reporting from Beijing, sir. We have over two point five million soldiers sir."

The real Master turned to Wilfred and winked who looked shocked.

"Enough weapons and armies to turn this planet into a warship" the Master stated, he turned to the Doctor "Nothing to say Doctor. What's that?" he walked towards the Doctor "hmm? Sorry?"

"You let him go, you swine." Wilfred yelled.

"Oh, you Dad's still kicking a fuss." The Master retorted.

"Yeah, well I'd be proud if I was" he responded.

"Hush now, listen to your Master" He returned.

A phone began to ring. Wilfred looked at his pocket, it was his. The Master looked at the Doctor and Rose with a confused look on his face.

"That's a mobile" he stated.

"Yeah it's mine, let me turn it off." Wilfred informed him.

"I don't think you understand, everybody on this planet is me. And I'm not phoning you so who the hell is that."

"It's nobody, I tell you it's nothing" Wilfred said worriedly.

The Master started to rummage through Wilfred's coat.

He got a gun out showing it to the Doctor and said "oh look at this, good man." Then he got the phone, he walked over to the Doctor and said "Donna, who's Donna?"

"She's no one, just leave it" Wilfred said nervously.

The Master answered the phone.

"Gramps, I need help. You've gotta help me. I ran out everybody was changing" she spoke in an anxious voice.

"Who is she? Why didn't she change?" The Master asked them.

"It's this thing that the Doctor did." Wilfred replied. "He did it to her, the meta- crisis."

"You're not supposed to tell him" Rose whispered to him.

"You Tyler shut up" Master commanded. "Oh, he loves playing with Earth girls. Well Rose here is the prime example of it."

"I told you that it wasn't him, TARDIS did it. He didn't even know, she did it in secret even I didn't know." She responded.

"It wouldn't have happened if he didn't get you involved."

"No it wouldn't have happened if I didn't look into the heart of the TARDIS to protect him, you see you can go through what triggered the change but the answer will always be the same it was TARDIS and I who did it not the Doctor. So stop trying to make him feel guilty 'cause it's not his fault." She stated.

He had the in his hand repulsed by it."Ugh, find her" he commanded his men. "Trace the call."

"Grandpa, are you there" they heard Donna through the phone.

"Say goodbye to the freak" the Master told Wilfred putting the phone to his ears.

"Donna get out of there, look just get out of there" he told her.

"She's on Wessex Lane in Chiswick" the Master's men told him. Open the phone lines. Everyone get on Wessex Lane"

"What do I do?" Donna asked.

"Just run sweetheart" Wilfred told her, "just run for your life."

"They're everywhere."

"Run, sweetheart just run."

"It's not just them, it's those things again those creatures. Why can I see a giant wasp?"

"Don't think about that. My love, don't think that."

"But it hurts. My head, it keeps getting hotter and hotter and hotter and hotter and hotter." She sounded hysterical.

They heard a loud scream.

"Donna, what was that? Donna? Are you there?" Wilfred called repeatedly.

The Master looked at the Doctor, who had laughter in his eyes and he winked at the Master. The Master ripped the straps off the Doctor's mouth.

"Ah, that's better. Hello" Doctor cheerily said. "But really did you think I would leave my best friend without a defence mechanism."

"Doctor, what happened?" Wilfred asked him.

"She's alright, she's fine. I promise." He replied "she's asleep."

"Tell me, where is your TARDIS?" Master wondered.

"You could be so wonderful." Doctor stated.

"Where is it?" Master repeated.

"You're a genius, a stone cold brilliant. You are I swear you are." The Doctor complimented, the Master nodded his head slightly agreeing with the assessment "but you can be so much more, you could be beautiful with a mind like that. We could travel the stars it would be my honour. 'Cause you don't need to own the universe, just see it. Have the privilege to see the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough."

"Would it stop then, the noise in my head?" Master questioned him.

""I could help" he replied.

"Don't know what I'd be without that noise"

"I wonder what I would be without you." Doctor curiously said.

It took a while for the Master to answer, at last he said "yes"

"What does he mean? What noise?" Wilfred asked the Doctor.

The Master replied instead "it all started on Gallifrey As children, not that you would call" he sat down on a chair "more like a life of duty. At eight years old I was taken to the initiation, to stare into the untempered schism."

"What does that mean?" Wilfred asked him.

"In the fabric of reality you can see into the time vortex itself." The Doctor replied "and it hurts."

"Took me there in the dark, I looked into the time of man. And I heard it calling me" he took a breath "drums, the never-ending drums. Listen to it, listen."

"Let's find it together" Doctor supplied, "you and me."

"Except… oh ohh ohhhh wait a minute, that's it oh that's good." The Master seemed to have realised something.

"What? What is?" The Doctor asked.

"The noise exists inside my head and now it exists within six billion heads, everyone on Earth can hear it. Can you imagine? Ohhh, ohhh yes" Master went into manic laughter and his face became a phantom.

He kept going phantom until fell crouched on the floor.

"The gate wasn't enough, you're dying." Doctor informed him.

"This body was born out of death. All it can do is die" he stood up "but what did you say to me? Back in the wasteland, you said the end of time."

"I said something was returning. I was shown a prophecy, that's why I need your help" Doctor told him.

"What if I'm a part of it? Don't you see? The drum beat is calling from so far away, from the end of time itself. And now it has been amplified six billion times, triangulate those singles I could find its source. That's what your prophecy was. Me."

He flailed out his arms and then slapped the Doctor. Rose flinched away, she hated seeing her Doctor hurt.

"Where's the TARDIS?" asked Master in a serious tone.

"No, just stop" Doctor pleaded "just think."

"Kill him" Master's response was. He pointed to Wilfred, "actually, even better, shoot her. He'll speak if she gets hurt. I need that technology Doctor, tell me where it is or she's dead."

The guard move over to Rose, loaded his gun and pointed at her.

"You really are stupid if you think that a gun would kill me, I'd just regenerate. Would have thought you would know that since you are a Time Lord." Rose laughed.

Then she noticed that the guard was taller than Master, which meant that it wasn't one of his clone things. She had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time you're still bone dead stupid." Doctor remarked.

"Take aim" Master ordered.

"Because six billion pairs of eyes, and you still can't see the obvious."

"Like what?" The Master asked.

"That guard is one inch too tall."

The guard turned and hit the Master in the head knocking him out. The guard took off his helmet and the green man from before was in the uniform. Rose laughed.

"Oh my god, I've never hit someone in my life." He slightly hysterical said.

The green woman came through the door.

"Come on we have to be quick." She said.

"God bless the cactus'" Wilfred shouted.

"That's Cacti" Doctor returned.

"And that's racist" the green man said.

The woman untied Wilfred and Rose, while the Man tried to unstrap the Doctor. But it was in vain as there were too many straps.

"Come on, we've got to get out" the woman said.

"There are too many buckles and straps" the man replied.

"Just wheel him" the woman suggested.

Doctor protested "No, no, no! Get me out! Don't!"

Rose laughed at his predicament. The man wheeled him out. Rose and Wilfred followed them.

"Which way?" The vinvocci man asked.

"This way" the woman said.

"No the other way" Doctor protested, "I've got my TARDIS.

"I know what I'm doing" she countered.

Once they got the stairs the Doctor yelled "not the stairs, not the STAIRS."

The Vinvocci wheeled the Doctor down the stairs.

During this time Doctor commented "this is the worst rescue ever."

Rose giggled "what's your best, because any rescues that you've done were ten times worse than this."

"Got you out of the situations didn't it, and if you didn't get yourself into trouble all time you wouldn't need rescuing." He countered.

"Me" she said "I think you're forgetting that you seem to take us to places that are trouble."

The Doctor ignored her. They arrived in the lab as before.

"Stop and listen to me" Doctor yelled.

The guards gathered round the doorways. The real Master squeezed himself to the front.

"Gotcha" he said.

"You think so?" The vinvocci woman said.

She pressed the watch, the Doctor, Wilfred, Rose and the Vinvoccis teleported to a ship in space.

"Get me out of this thing" Doctor yelled.

"Don't say thanks will you?" The Vinvocci woman stated.

"He's not going to let us go" he commented "Just hurry up and get me out of this thing!"

Rose helped the Doctor out of the chair. The Vinvocci helped.

"Oh my goodness me." She heard Wilfred say in shock "we're in space, oh"

"Come oon!" yelled the Doctor.

Once he was out, he ran to the teleport controls. He used his sonic screw driver to blast them into destruction.

"Where's the fly deck?" he asked the Vinvocci.

"But we're safe." The woman stated "we're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth."

"And he's got every single missile in the world ready to fire" he countered.

After a few minutes thinking she replied with "good point."

She ran through the blaster doors with the male Vinvocci and the Doctor following. The Doctor returned to Rose and Wilfred, who were looking at the Earth, and led them out of the door.

"But we're in space" Wilfred commented.

"It's okay, I was like this when I first saw it" Rose said with compassion.

They ran through the engine room and arrived in the fly deck.

"We've got to close it down" Doctor told the Vinvocci.

"No chance mate." The male replied "we're going home."

"We're just a salvage team" the female said "local politics have got nothing to do with us. Not unless it's a carnival. The sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better."

"We're not leaving." He soniced the controls to the ship, causing everything to turn off.

Wilfred started to move ever so slightly, Doctor 'sh'ed them. Wilfred, Rose and Doctor were looking around. The male Vinvocci messed with the controls and the female looked outside the ship.

She broke the silence "No sign of any missiles. No sign of anything. You've wrecked the place."

"The engines are burnt out" the male followed "all we've got is axillary lights, everything else is kaput. We can't move we're stuck in orbit."

"Thanks to you, you idiot." The female finished.

"I know you though; bet you've got a plan haven't you?" Wilfred told the Doctor, whose face was "eh, come on. You've always got a trick up your sleeve, nice bit of the old Doctor flim flam har har, sort of thing heh?"

The Doctor just looked at him with the grave look on his face.

"Oh blimey," Wilfred said resting his chin on his hand.

Rose walked over to the Doctor and placed her hand on top of his. She hated seeing him like this, she had seen it several times and made her sad because he always had some sort of spontaneous plan that got them out of sticky situations.

The Doctor pulled her into a hug; he had missed these moments when she made him feel slightly better when faced with these sorts of situations.

He moved away from her and started to fix the wiring of the ship. Rose went and sat down on a step and went into deep thought.

Suddenly, the Doctor saw a meteor like thing fall into the Earth. He ignored it and carried on fixing the wiring.

Wilfred left the room without anyone noticing, he was searching for the Doctor as he couldn't find him. He talked to this woman in white. She was telling him to make sure that the Doctor kills the Master.

After a very long moment, Wilfred walked back into the control room.

"Ay ay" he said to the Doctor. "Got this old tub mended."

"Just trying to fix the heating" the Doctor replied.

Wilfred sat down on the step, next to the Doctor.

He looked out at the Earth outside the ship and stated "I've always dreamt about a view like that. Heh heh, I'm an astronaut. It's dawn over Emden, look a brand new day. My wife's buried down there, I might never visit her again now. Do you think he changed them in their graves?"

"I'm sorry" Doctor replied.

"Eh, not your fault" Wilfred said.

"Isn't it?" Doctor remarked.

Wilfred changed the subject "Woah, 1948 I was over there" he pointed somewhere on the planet "end of the mandate in Palestine. Private Mott, skinny little idiot I was, stood on this roof top in middle of a skirmish. Like a blizzard with all those bullets in the air, the world gone mad. Yeh you don't want to listen to an old man's tale. Do you?"

"I'm older than you" the Doctor replied.

"Get away" Wilfred remarked.

"I'm nine hundred and six" Doctor informed him.

"Oh really though."

"Yeah"

"Nine hundred years, blimey we must look like insects to you."

"I think you look like giants." Doctor corrected.

Wilfred put his hand inside his coat and pulled out a revolver "I want you to have this, I've kept it all this time and I thought."

Rose grimaced when she saw the exchange between them; she knew how the Doctor felt towards. She never knew why he hated them so much. His last regeneration was fine with them he even pointed one at her. But this one seemed to hate them a lot. She made a note to ask him later.

"No" the Doctor replied.

"No but if you take it, you could…" Wilfred tried.

"No"

Wilfred put the gun down and looked at it, twisting and turning it.

"You had that gun in the mansion" the Doctor stated "you could have shot the Master there and then."

"Too scared I suppose" Wilfred responded.

"I'd be proud" both Rose and Wilfred glanced towards him when he said that.

"Of what" Wilfred wondered.

"If you were my dad" a smirk played on the Doctors lips.

Rose had a small smile on her face.

"Oh come on now don't start." Wilfred let out a small laugh.

"Y…you said that you were told that he would knock four times and then you die." Wilfred dampened the mood "that's him isn't it, the Master? That noise in his head, the Master is going to kill you."

"Yeah" the Doctor said truthfully.

"Then kill him first." Wilfred ordered him holding up the gun.

"And that is how the Master started" Doctor told him, Wilfred placed it back in on his lap.

"It's not like I'm an innocent in all this. I've taken lives, I got worse I got clever" he paused. "I manipulated people into taken their own; sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long."

Rose walked over to them and placed her hand in the Doctor's, providing him some comfort. Wilfred moved the gun towards him.

Doctor looked at and said "I can't I just can't."

"If the Master dies what happens to all the people?" Wilfred asked.

"I don't know" was the reply he got.

"Doctor what happens" he repeated.

"The template snaps."

"Will they turn back to being human?"

Doctor nodded.

"They're alive and human?" Wilfred took a brief pause. "And don't you dare, don't you dare sir put him before all them. Now you take this, that's an order Doctor. Take the gun, you take the gun and save your life. And please don't die you are the most wonderful man in this world" he began to cry.

He reached his hand to the Doctors and placed the gun inside the Doctors hands.

"Never" the Doctor replied pushing the back into Wilfred's hands.

_A star fell from the sky _they the Master's voice through the comlink _don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense, Doctor…_

"It's an open broadcast" the Vinvocci woman spoke, then to her male friend she said "don't reply, they'll know where we are."

_The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond and the diamond is white pointed star. _The Master took a breath, while the Doctor breathed heavily. _ And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine. I can increased the signal and use it as a life line. Do you get it now, do you see? Keep watching Doctor. This should be a spectacular. Over and out._

The comlink switched off.

"What's he onabout? What's he doing? Doctor what does that mean?" Wilfred asked frantically.

"A white point star is only found on one planet" Doctor replied.

Rose looked at him in understanding; she remembered his fifth regeneration showing her the star. She remembered him telling her that it is on found on one planet.

"Gallifrey" Rose and Doctor said simultaneously.

"Which means it's the Time Lords, the Time Lords are returning." Doctor remarked.

"Well that's good isn't it? It's your people." Wilfred stated.

Doctor picked up the gun and admired it in his hand.

"Doctor don't it's not you, you can't kill them not again. This will destroy you." Rose tried to tell him "remember when we met, how you were back then. You can't turn back into that, please don't."

Doctor ran out into the control room where the Vinvocci were. Rose, Wilfred followed him. They began to hear four beat sound broadcast over the comlink.

"What's that?" the female Vinvocci asked.

The male Vinvocci checked the computer screen.

"It's coming from Earth" he told her, "it's on every single wave length."

They all looked out at the Earth. Immediately Doctor went sat at the control panel. Wilfred and the Vinvocci followed him but Rose stayed where she was.

"But you said that your people were dead, past tense." Wilfred told him.

"Inside the Time Warp and the whole war was sealed off. Like a bubble, it's not a bubble just think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or out of the Time Lock. Do you see nothing can get in or out except something that's already there." He informed them.

"The signal since he was a kid." Wilfred realised.

"They can follow the signal, they can escape before they die." He said.

"Well then big reunion. We'll have a party." Wilfred said happily.

"There won't be a party" both Rose and Doctor said.

Rose turned around with a grave look on her face.

"Doctor if they find out about me they'll kill me" she told him.

Doctor turned to her. He walked towards her and placed a hand on both of her cheeks.

"I won't let it happen; I'm not losing you again. Okay?" he reassured her.

"Why would they do that? Why would they kill her?" Wilfred wondered "I mean I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful."

"That's the way he chooses to see them." Rose said at the same time as the Doctor was saying "That's how I choose to remember them."

"Time Lords are old, then they went to war an endless war. And it changed them. Right to core." He told them, he was using his sonic screwdriver to fix components of the ship in the room "You've seen my enemies Wilfred. Time Lords are more dangerous than them."

"But why would they kill Rose." Wilfred asked.

"Because I'm a stuff of legends; Gallifreyan legends. Bad Wolf was nothing more than a fairy tale in Gallifrey. Goddess of Time, the Time Vortex runs through her veins and can destroy anything in her path without even thinking." Rose told him, "The Time Lords fear her as she can wipe a whole species with one hand. I'm her; I absorbed Time Vortex from the Doctor's TARDIS to save his life. I destroyed a whole fleet of Daleks with just my hand and turned them to dust. I brought back a man from the dead, my best friend Jack and now he is immortal. The Doctor thought he took it all out but he didn't some of it was left because TARDIS didn't want it to she wanted me to be like him and I became this part Time Lord part Human and the majority Bad Wolf."

"Time Lords? What Lords?" The female Vinvocci looked confused "anyone want to explain?"

"Right yes you?" Doctor shouted pointing a finger at her, "this is a salvage ship, yes? You've scavenged the asteroid field for junk yes?"

"Yeah what about it?" She wondered.

"So you've got asteroid laser" He pulled a leaver on the wall.

"Yeah but they're all frazzled." The male Vinvocci said.

Doctor walked towards him pulled the leaver in front of him and said "Consider them unfrazzled."

Two doors opened.

Doctor pointed to the female Vinvocci and commanded "You there, what's your name, get on the navigation." Then he pointed the male one and told him "you there get on the laser pod."

He quickly ran in front of Wilfred "I'm gonna need you on laser number two. The old soldier's got one more battle."

Wilfred clapped him on the soldier and walked towards the door to the laser pods.

"This ship can't move its dead." The female Vinvocci informed him exasperated.

"Then fix the heating" Doctor told her and pushed two levers beside him. The ship began to work, all the lights came on, the engines started to work and all the machines worked.

"Doctor what can I do?" Rose asked him.

"Go with what's her name." Doctor said pointing to the female Vinvocci.

"That's nice isn't it; you don't even know her name." Rose remarked.

"Do you know her name?" Doctor asked teasingly.

"Well no but that is beside the point…" Rose began.

"But now they can see us!" the female Vivocci yelled.

"Oh yes" Doctor replied loudly.

"This is my ship and you're not moving it" she said boldly, "step away from the wheel."

"There's an old Earth saying, Captain. A phrase of great power and wisdom. The constellation to the soul and times of need."

"What's that then?" She asked.

"Alonzy!" the grabbed hold of the wheel and pulled it back to accelerate forwards.

It was a sudden rush that made everyone stumble roughly. Doctor steered the ship towards Earth, moving very quickly towards Great Britain.

"Come on" he groaned to the ship.

The ship to catch into flames as it drove into Earth's atmosphere.

"Come on" he groaned again.

"You are flip flipping mad" the female Vinvocci said.

She moved to the navigation system, Rose followed her.

"You two what did I say?!" Doctor shouted to the male Vinvocci and Wilfred. "Get to your places."

"What for?" the male Vinvocci asked.

"Because of the missiles" Doctor replied "we have to fight off the entire planet."

Wilfred and the male Vinvocci ran to the laser pods. They strapped themselves in.

"How do we use this thing" Wilfred asked the male.

"The tracking's automatic" the male replied "just deploy the trigger on the joy stick."

Wilfred moved the joystick and the pod moved left and right.

"Woah, woah, woah woah woah" he yelled.

"We've got company" the female Vivocci told them.

"Oh my god" the male said.

"You two open fire!" Doctor yelled at the men.

"Oh my word" the male Vinvocci shrieked.

Doctor swerved the ship left and right to avoid the missiles.

"Woah" Wilfred remarked.

"No no no no" the male screamed.

"Open fire" Doctor yelled.

Wilfred and the male Vinvocci started to shoot at the missiles.

"Come on Wilf" Doctor yelled.

"Wooh, wish Donna could see me now" Wilfred shouted in glee.

Rose saw a load more missiles come on to the radar.

"There's more" the female Vinvocci told them. "Sixteen of them."

More missiles came on to the range on the screen.

"Oh and another sixteen" she said exasperatedly.

"We're gonna rig the lasers" Doctor informed her.

The woman moved over to the other side. Rose took her seat at the navigation screen.

"You two open fire!" Doctor yelled at the men. "Now!"

Due to swerving of the ship, the female Vinvocci moved left and right.

"No you don't" Doctor said and he steered the ship that rolled over. The final blast of the missiles caused the ship's window to break.

He ducked to avoid the glass from the explosion.

"Lock on navigation" he shouted.

"On to what?" the woman said.

"England, Naismith Mansion." He yelled.

"Destination!" he yelled after a long while.

"Fifty kilometres and closing." The female Vinvocci told him in raised voice. She looked up from the screen and said "We've locked onto the house. We are going to stop though? Doctor? We are going to stop?"

Rose saw the determined look on his face and she knew that he was going to do something highly dangerous.

Wilfred walked into the room and walked towards the Doctor stumbling with each step.

"Doctor? Doctor? You said you were going to die." He yelled.

"He said what?" the woman yelled back.

"But is that all of us? I won't stop you sir, but is this it?"

"He won't do that!" Rose shouted "He protects people who haven't got a part to play in whatever goes on in the world!"

Doctor carried on driving towards the mansion until he came very close then he swerved upwards. He got off the wheel and took off the emergency panel. He took the gun and jumped.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted.

She ran towards the panel and prepared to jump after him.

"What are you doing?" Wilfred asked.

"He means the world to me, I am not letting him do crazy stunts like this on his own" she replied, she turned to the Vinvocci "you two, land this ship somewhere safe. And for God's sake protect Wilfred."

She jumped out of the panel following the Doctor. She was just about five feet above him and she was glad that it wasn't going to be a big jump. The feeling of falling was very exhilarating and it felt amazing. One after another, Doctor and Rose fell through the glass dome window of the mansion and onto the floor of the room that the Master was in. They both were covered in cuts from the broken glass however Rose was able to heal without scarring because of the Bad Wolf within. Rose lifted herself up from the floor and stepped back while keeping an on the Time Lords and the Doctor. She saw the Doctor reached for the gun and point towards the Time Lords. He struggled immensely to keep the gun pointed towards them, but he dropped in defeat.

Rose knelt down beside him and tried to help him.

"My Lord Doctor" the old man said walking towards him, he seemed to be the leader of the Time Lords who came through. "My Lord Master. We are gathered here for the end."

The Doctor climbed up onto his knees "Listen to me" he said "you can't."

"The fitting paradox is our salvation coming in the hands of our most infamous child." The Time Lord said.

"Oh" Doctor scoffed "he's not saving you, don't you realise what he's doing." Doctor turned his to the Master.

"Hey" the Master interrupted "No hey, that's mine. Now hush." He put a finger to his lips, "look around you I've transplanted myself into every single human. Who wants a mongrel species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord."

The Time Lord stepped back a little in fear.

"Oh yes, Mr President Sir. Standing all noble and resplendent and decrepit, now think how much better you will as me." Master provoked.

The Time Lord, who Master called the President, lifted his arm which had a metal gauntlet on. He flicked his hand and it a blue light glowed. The Master duplicates started to shake their heads vigorously until they turned back to normal human beings.

While this was taking place, Master looked around screaming "No, no, no, no!"

"On your knees mankind" the Time Lord President ordered.

All the humans in the room went onto their knees.

"That's okay. That's good cos you said salvation; you said I was your salvation." Master told him.

The Time Lord President looked up at the ceiling "the approach begins."

"The approach of what?" The Master and Rose asked, but Rose's was much quieter and no one heard her.

"Something is returning" Doctor told him turning his head to him. In A harsher tone he said "Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy, not someone but something."

"What is it?" Master asked him.

"They're not just bringing back the species but the planet Gallifrey. Right now" he told him.

"Oh god this is bad they'll bring the war." Rose was hysterical "This is bad, this is really bad."

Doctor put his hand over hers to calm her down. It worked to some extent, on the outside she was fine but on the inside she was scared. She looked up and saw a large red planet come towards them. She realised it was Gallifrey.

"Doctor look up there, it's Gallifrey." She said.

In that moment, Wilfred ran into the room as all the humans in the room ran out.

"I did this I get the credit!" Master yelled at the Time Lords "I am your servant!"

"Doctor." Wilfred said, but in that moment he saw a man in the pressure and radiation filter room.

"Help me!" the man screamed.

Wilfred ran over to the other room and let the man out. He said his thanks and ran out of the mansion leaving Wilfred inside the room.

"But this is fantastic, isn't it?" Master said as he got up. "The Time Lords restored."

Doctor stared at the Master and said with a bitter voice "You weren't there in the final days of war; you never saw what was born. But if the Time Lock's broken then everything is coming through. Not just the Daleks but the Skaro desecrations, the hoard travesties, the nightmare child who could have been king with all of his Meanwhiles and Never-weres the war turning to hell. And that's what you opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending!"

"My kind of world" Master declared.

"Just listen, cos even the Time Lords can't survive that!" Doctor yelled with such anger.

Rose moved closer to the Doctor, it seemed like she was comforting him but really she wanted his comfort because she was scared. She was scared of both the Time Lords and what will happen to the Earth.

"We will initiate the final sanction." The Time Lord President told them "The End of Time will come. At my hand, the rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart."

"But he can't can he everything will be destroyed, he will be destroyed, I will, you will." Rose whispered to Doctor.

"Rose I won't let it happen, do you trust me?" He told her.

"Of course I do, why would you question that?" She said.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to this world or you, ok" he said, he places a kiss on her forehead.

Rose nodded.

"That's suicide" Master told the Time Lord.

"We will ascend" the Time Lord's response was. "To become creatures of consciousness alone, free of these bodies, free of time and cause and effect. For creation itself ceases to be."

"You see now!" Doctor spoke with venom "that's what they were planning in the final days of the war. I had to stop them."

"Then take me with you." Master sprawls his arms out. "Lord President, let me ascend into glory."

He goes down onto his knees as the Time Lord President stares at him.

"You were diseased" he said "albeit a disease of our own making. No more."

Master brought his arm down. The Time Lord President flicked his wrist out he had pointed the gauntlet at the Master. A clicking noise was heard; Doctor, standing in front of the Master, pointed the revolver at the Time Lord President.

"Choose your enemy well. We are many. Master is but one." Time Lord President.

"But he's the president, kill him and Gallifrey's yours." Master told the Doctor.

Doctor thought for a minute, then turned and pointed the gun towards the Master. Rose watched in horror she never imagined the Doctor to be like this towards his own people.

"He's to blame not me." Master said, but then realisation crept into his eyes "oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on, do it."

The Doctor turns back to the Time Lord President.

"Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link, kill him!" Master shouts.

The final act of your life is murder. But which one?" The Time Lord President goaded.

The Doctor looks past the Time Lord President and sees one of the dissenters lower her hands from her face. It is the Woman who kept appearing to Wilf. There are tears running down her face. They know each other; it's obvious the way they look at one another. She motions with her eyes. The Doctor switches position once more. The Master looks at him somewhat sadly.

"Get out of the way" Doctor told Master.

The Master smiles as he dives out of the way and the Doctor shoots the device holding the diamond and completing the link. The machine goes up in flames.

"The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon." He told him.

"You'll die with me, Doctor." Rassilon informed him.  
"I know." Doctor said in defeat.

Rassilon held out his hand while the Doctor stood there, accepting his death. The woman covered her eyes once more. Rose stood in pure shock, she wanted to stop it but her legs wouldn't move.

The Master stood and told the Doctor "Get out of the way."

The Master shot a bolt of energy and the Doctor moved out of the way just in time. The bolt struck Rassilon in the chest and he staggered backwards.

"You did this to me! All of my life!" Master yelled, he switched from one hand to another stricking Rassilon with the bolts. "You made me!" with each bolt, he took a step closer "One! Two! Three! FOUR!"

The Master was within the pull of the link and got sent back to Gallifrey with the others.

The Doctor was lying on his back on the floor. He rolled onto his side with a groan.

"I'm alive. I've... There was..." he pushed himself into a sitting position and laughed shakily. "I'm still alive"

As the Doctor came to terms with his survival; there were four knocks on glass. The Doctor's eyes go wide at the realisation. Rose looked at Wilf and groaned. The four knocks repeated twice before the Doctor turned around to see Wilf in the booth. WILF tapped again and gave a little wave.

"They've gone, then? Good-oh. If you could let me out...?" Wilf asked.  
"Yeah." Doctor said in defeat.  
"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise."

Doctor stood "The Master...left the nuclear bolt running. It's gone into overload."  
"And that's bad, is it?" Wilf wondered

"No...'cause all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All 500,000 rads, about to flood that thing." He told him.

"Oh! Well, you'd better let me out, then." Wilf chuckled

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods." He took out the sonic screwdriver. "Even this would set it off."

"Oh! Well, you'd better let me out, then." Wilf chuckled

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods." He took out the sonic screwdriver. "Even this would set it off."

"I'm sorry." Wilfred said sympathetically.

He whispered "sure."

"Look, just leave me." Wilf told him.

"He would never do that" Rose spoke "human life is the most important thing to him."

Doctor took abreak before saying "OK. Right, then...I will." He started to pace "'Cause you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh, yes! 'Cause that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time."

"No, really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time." Wilf told him sincerely.

"Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more." He yelled at the ceiling "so much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair!" he pushed items off a desk and breathed heavily "Ohhh... Lived too long."

He walked across the room. Rose sat down on the desk.  
"No...no, no, please, please don't. No, don't. Don't... Please don't! Please!" Wilf begged  
The Doctor put his hand on the door to the other booth.  
Doctor spoke to him "Wilfred...it's my honour. Better be quick. Three, two, one."

The Doctor stepped inside the booth and pressed the button, that released Wilf. His booth then flooded with radiation. The Doctor groaned and slid down to the floor. He curled up in pain.

Rose ran towards the door and yelled "Doctor!"

Wilf and Rose watched until the machine switched off. The Doctor slowly unwinds and sat up.  
"What...? Hello." Wilf called  
"Hi." Doctor returned.  
"Still with us?" Wilf asked.

Doctor stood with a gasp "the system's dead. I absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput." He put his hand on the door. "Oh. Now it opens, yeah."

He stepped out.

"There we are then, safe and sound. Mind you, you're in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there." Wilf stated.

The Doctor covered his face with his hands. There was a slight sizzling noise, and, when the DOCTOR removed his hands, the cuts had healed.

Rose gasped; she knew what would happen soon.

"But they've... Your face! How did you do that?" Wilf asked in a panic.

Doctor looked at hands and nodded at Rose. He spoke. "It's started."  
Wilf walked over and gave a hug to the Doctor, sobbing into his jacket. The Doctor remained stoic.

Sylvia stood in the doorway and smiles when she saw Wilf, Rose and the Doctor step out from the TARDIS.

"Oh, she's smiling. As if today wasn't bad enough. Anyway... Don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf. I'll see you again, one more time."

Rose laughed softly.  
"What do you mean? When's that?" Wilf asked worriedly  
"Just keep looking. I'll be there." Doctor told him  
"Where are you going?" Wilf wondered  
"To get my reward." He grabbed Rose's hand and went into the TARDIS and closed the door.

Once in the TARDIS, Rose asked "you're not going to drop me off are you? 'Cause I have nowhere to go, I came back to you, to this life. I promised you forever and I'm giving it to you."

"I'm not going to I lost you once and I'm not losing you again." He told her "Plus who's going to look after you when you get into trouble."

"Me get into trouble, I'm pretty sure it's you who finds trouble" she slapped his arm "are you going to be alright 'cause the last one I saw, well you couldn't steer her."

"I'll be fine; it's just taking ages to start. Well I'm slowing down the process so that I can do something." He told her.

"What?"  
In that moment the TARDIS materialised.

Martha Jones ran down a paved area. She was dressed in black and was carrying a rifle. Something was firing at her. She ran and ducked behind a concrete wall where Mickey Smith was waiting, also in black with a rifle.

"I told you to stay behind." Mickey told her.

"You looked like you needed help. Besides, you're the one who persuaded me to go freelance." Martha said "Yeah, but we're being fired at by a Sontaran. A dumpling with a gun. And this is no place for a married woman."

"Well, then. You shouldn't have married me." Martha countered.

The Sontaran had the couple in his sight from behind them. He was standing on a catwalk in the warehouse. Just as he was about to fire, there was a crash and it fell to the floor. The Doctor stood behind it, mallet in hand and Rose beside him. He looks at his former companions.

Mickey looked at his map "If we go in here and down to the factory floor and down past that corridor, then he won't know that we're here."

Martha saw the Doctor and Rose and called to Mickey "Mickey... Mickey!"

Mickey saw them also "Hey!"

They looked at each other until the Doctor and Rose walked away.

"I'm glad he met someone like her" Rose spoke.

Mickey and Martha hug and heard the TARDIS dematerialise.

Luke Smith walked down the street, talking on his mobile.

"That was the maddest Christmas ever, Clyde. Mum doesn't know what happened. She got Mr Smith to put out a story saying wi-fi went mad, all over the world, giving everyone hallucinations. How else do you explain it?" he crossed the street without looking. "Everyone with a different face..."

The Doctor ran and pulled Luke to safety as a car honked its horn.

"But it's you! You're..." Luke said.

The Doctor head back to the TARDIS where Rose was stood.

"Mum!" He called, he looked before he ran across the street "Mum!"

"What? What is it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It's him. It's the Doctor." He informed her.

Sarah Jane and Luke looked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and looked back at them. He raised his hand in a little wave. Rose waved at them too. Sarah Jane gasped as she saw Rose and smiled sadly back at them.

In an alien bar, while the tune "My Angel Put the Devil in Me" played on the alien equivalent of a jukebox, various aliens (Judoon, Slitheen, Adipose, Hath, Graske) were mingling. At the bar sat Jack Hackness, drowning his sorrows.

The barman passes Jack a note and said "from that man over there."

He pointed over his shoulder.  
Jack looked up and saw the Doctor and Rose.

Jack mouthed "look after her."

The Doctor nodded indicating that he would and then nodded towards the note.

Jack opened the note: "His name is Alonso".

Jack looked up and the Doctor nodded to the man who had just taken the seat beside Jack. It is Alonso Frame (from "Voyage of the Damned"). Jack looked at Alonso and then back to the Doctor, who saluted a finger to his forehead. Jack gave him a proper salute. The Doctor and Rose walked away.

"You know that's not the last time we see him, actually he ends up falling in love with a friend of mine." Rose told the Doctor.

Doctor looked down at her waiting for an answer.

"Spoilers." She said with a smile.

"I met someone who used those words." He said.

"Really was her name River Song, 'cause she's a friend of mine and she stole it from me. I kind of had to use when your past regenerations asked about me." She informed him. "I'll tell you how I met her when you've regenerated."

In a bookstore, a woman was signing her book: "A Journal of Impossible Things". She was called Verity Newman. She was talking with a customer.

"No, it's not just a story, no. Every word of it is true. I found my great grandmother's diary in the loft. She was a nurse in 1913, and she fell in love with this man called John Smith, except he was a visitor...from another world. She fell in love with a man from the stars. And she wrote it all down." She told them.

Verity closed the book and slid it across to the man.

"Thank you." The man said.

The man left and another customer put a book on the table.

"And who's it for?" Verity asked.

"The Doctor." Doctor said

"'To the Doctor.' Funny, that's the name he used." She looked up.

"Was she happy...in the end?" Doctor asked her.

"Yes. Yes, she was. Were you?" she wondered.

The Doctor smiled ruefully, he looked towards Rose and then he picked up his book and left. Verity smiled knowingly.

"Who was she?" Rose asked the Doctor as he came towards her.

"Great granddaughter to a woman I met in the year 1913." He said.

"Martha told me about that, she told me that you turned human and fell in love with a woman called Joan. I'm sorry." She said to him sympathetically. She placed a hand on his arm.

They walked back into the TARDIS.

The church bells chimed and flower petals were blown on the wind. Donna and Shaun exited the church to the cheers of the well-wishers. Donna laughed and showed off her ring. Wilf kissed them both.

"Three cheers. Hip, hip..." he cheered.

"Hooray!" everyone cheered along.

"Hip, hip..." Wilf repeated.

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered again.

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

Donna organised people and said "Right, come on then, you lot. Get in! This photo is just with friends. Come on. And I want all of you in it, come on. That's it. Well, friends, and Nerys." She took her place front and centre "I'm only joking. Oh, look at her!"

"You made me wear peach." Nerys whined.

"That's 'cause you are a peach. Furry skin, stone inside, going off." Donna told her  
"OK, smile." Photographer called.  
"Cheese!" everyone yelled  
"How about it, Wilfred?" Minnie propositioned.  
"Eh?" Wilfred looked confused.  
"Well, it's never too late." She dropped petals over his head.  
"Will you behave, Minnie! Honestly!" he told her  
"I'm going to catch that bouquet." She headed off towards Donna.  
He chuckled and said "Oh, dear."  
Sylvia looked around and saw the Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS.  
"Dad..." she said  
Sylvia tapped Wilf on the arm and he turned around. They then walked over to where the DOCTOR stood.

"And here you are, same old face. Didn't I tell you you'd be all right? Oh! They've arrested Mr Naismith. It was on the news. Crimes undisclosed. And his daughter. Both of 'em, locked up. Yeah, but I keep thinking, Doctor, there's one thing you never told me. That woman. Who was she?" Wilf said.

The Doctor looked away and he saw both Shaun and Donna.

Doctor reached into inside jacket pocket and said to them "I just wanted to give you this." He gave a small envelope to WILF "Wedding present. Thing is, I never carry money. So I just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Geoffrey Noble, his name was. 'Have it,' he said."

Sylvia gasped.

"'Have that on me.'"

Sylvia and Wilf headed back to Donna who's just had a photo taken with Nerys and the flower girl. Wilf handed her the envelope.

Oh, don't tell me, it's a bill. Just what I need, right now." Donna opened it "A lottery ticket?!"

Wilf and Sylvia looked at each other in shock.

"What a cheap present. Who was that? Still, you never know, it's a triple rollover this week, I might get lucky." She said and slipped the ticket in her bodice "Oi! Shaun! Come on, we're on a tight schedule, oxtail soup at two- thirty."

Wilf and Sylvia smile and then look back at the Doctor. Wilf salutes him then the Doctor turns and enters the TARDIS. Wilf blows him a kiss and gets teary-eyed and turned awy.

Odd Sigma was standing at the side of the TARDIS. Doctor fell down in pain he tried to stand but failed.

"We will sing to you, Doctor. The Universe will sing you to your sleep." Ood Sigma.

Slowly the Doctor stands as a choir started to sing. He walks towards the TARDIS door.

"This song is ending. But the story never ends" Ood Sigma spoke.

The Doctor reached the TARDIS, unlocks the door and steps inside.

The TARDIS dematerialises.

Once in the TARDIS, Rose started to ramble in her head. She was scared of the fact that he had to regenerate, she loved this regeneration. She remembered when she first saw him regenerate she was so scared and she hated when he changed. But after he won that fight on the Sycorax ship she fell in love with all over again. She hoped the next regeneration would be like this version.

"Doctor where are we going to go now?" she asked.

"How about we just fly around Earth?" he replied.

Doctor started to fly the TARDIS. He moved around the consol. Rose was sat at the Captain's chair watching and waiting for him to regenerate. Doctor started to grunt in pain, all Rose wanted to do was to run up to him and comfort him but she knew she couldn't. She felt helpless.

"I don't want to go" Doctor yells.

_Neither do I_, Rose thought, tears started to form in her eyes.

He walked towards Rose "before I go I just want to say what I wanted to say the first time I lost: Rose Tyler I love you."

"I love you too" Rose said, she grabbed him and kissed him.

She began to feel energy run through him, she quickly moved away. While she said "I've always wanted to do that."

The energy began to flow from his face. He held out both hands slowly. He threw his arms out to his side and his head back as the energy poured from him. It was too much for the TARDIS and it caught fire and the beams had collapsed. His new body screamed and gasped before he took inventory.

"Legs. I've still got legs, good." He kissed his knee "Arms. Hands. Ooh, fingers, lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair..." he ran his hand through his long hair "I'm a girl!"

Rose laughed "still rude I take it, to yourself as well. Good job I'm here or you'll be getting away with it."

He began to feel his Adam's apple "No! No... I'm not a girl." He pulled his hair in front of eyes "And still not ginger! And something else, something important, I'm, I'm... I'm..."

There was an explosion.

"Ha! Crashing!" he stated.

"Rude and not ginger. Huh? Oh and he points out the obvious. Now fix her." She demanded.

TARDIS began to tumble back to Earth.

"Geronimo!" Doctor whooped.

"Changed phrase eh?" Rose said.

"You betcha, Tyler." Doctor remarked.

"I like it" she told him.

23 | Page


	2. Chapter 2

hi all,

Sorry I haven't posted anything in two weeks I'm in my final year in college (UK version of college meaning sixth form, not American version) and I've had coursework to do for history so I haven't been able to write the second chapter fully. I'm only at when the Doctor is talking to Amelia about the crack but I will try and update by the end of the Easter holidays hopefully. I will most likely update quicker after the holidays cause I don't have any major things to do except from revise and I have many free periods through the weeks so I'll try to update the chapters quickly, but keep in mind that it took me about a month to write the end of time and I am also writing my own my own novel.

I would also like to say thank you for the reviews that you all wrote the positiveness of them has motivated me to write more both in fanfiction and my own stories. Usually many who write have some sort of high education in English and I never got past GCSE because my college wanted me to get a B in English Language and I got a C three times (I resat the exams) and I also, failed the adult level 2 in Literacy so I am adequate in English but your reviews have made me see how I can write so thank you very much and I am very grateful for your reviews and don't worry I haven't given up on this I just need spend the two weeks focusing on my history coursework it's due in on 22nd.

I can't tell you how sorry I am about not updating but I hope you can understand, this my most important year in college because I need to get the UCAS points to get into Blackpool college or Truro College where I'm taking a foundation degree.

Sorry if I'm rambling but this is really important to me because I want to be an Archaeologist as well as becoming an Author.

Gemma (lady_skywalker94)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 2 hopefully the next chapter won't take too long cos I'm doing a deleted scene with Amy in the TARDIS. **

**2. ****The Eleventh Hour**

In the night sky of London, TARDIS was flying out of control. A bang was heard within the TARDIS, fire erupted out of the controls and the doors flew open. Doctor was thrown to the edge of the TARDIS door and he grabbed hold of it to stop himself from falling out. Rose was stuck inside trying to grab hold of something so she wouldn't fall out as well. She quickly grabbed hold of the railing to steady herself. With his sonic screwdriver in his mouth the Doctor tried to heave himself back into the TARDIS. But it was all in vain.

As the TARDIS was drawing closer to the Big Ben, he called out to Rose in a muffled voice as he tried to speak with the sonic in his mouth "Pull down the lever!"

"Which lever?" Rose asked understanding his words.

"That one there" he nodded his head towards the lever next to her.

Rose pulled down the lever. The TARDIS slowly flew higher making the Doctor narrowly miss the spike on top of Big Ben. He immediately pulled himself up onto the floor of TARDIS and shut the door. As he let out a sigh of relief, another bang was heard and the TARDIS lurched and span out of control. TARDIS flew across the skies of Britain until finally it landed with a huge crash that caused Rose and the Doctor to fall right into a room with a swimming pool.

A grappling hook was thrown out of the TARDIS and latched onto the handle of a lawn mower. Two hands were holding the edge of the TARDIS, Doctor popped his head over and he saw a little girl dressed in red with a torch in her hand.

"Can I have an apple?" he asked "all I can think about. Apples. I love them. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before."

He heaved himself up with a moan and groan onto the edge of the TARDIS.

He looked inside the TARDIS and said "whoa" then he shouted "Come on Rose!"

"You try climbing out of a swimming pool with books tumbling on top of you!" they heard her shout back at him.

"I just did!" he yelled.

"Oh you did, did you? 'Cause I don't remember any books falling on top of you. No I remember you moving out of the way!"

"Sorry about her, she gets really cranky when she's angry." He told the young girl.

"Oh I'll show you angry once I get out." They heard Rose call out.

"Is that before or after you get out of there?" He called back.

Rose growled in response.

"Are you okay?" The young girl asked the Doctor.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right in the library. Hell of a climb." Doctor responded.

"Really, hadn't noticed." He heard a voice behind him.

"Ah, Rose. You see I had to get the grapple secured, so I couldn't help you. And well…" he tried explain.

"Shut up, idiot." She looked at the little girl and said "you've got a new friend and you didn't introduce her. So rude I'm glad some things stayed the same. I'm Rose Tyler."

"You're soaking wet" the little girl stated.

"We kinda fell into the swimming pool" Rose explained.

"But he said that he was in the library." The girl said in confusion.

"So was the swimming pool." Doctor said.

Confusion and wonder crossed the girl's face.

"Are you the police?" the girl asked them.

"Why? Did you call them?" Doctor asked her suspiciously.

"Leave her alone she's just a little kid." Rose reprimanded him.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" the girl wondered.

Rose looked at the Doctor; she knew what was going to happen next: investigation.

"What crack? Argh" He fell onto the ground in pain.

"Doctor!" Rose jumped to his side.

"Are you alright, mister?" the girl asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm…"

A golden energy burst out of the Doctor's mouth.

"Who are you?" the girl asked him.

"I don't know yet, I'm still cooking" he told her.

Rose laughed "Well you better not go into a coma again; I don't think I can look after you and the world at the same time. The world's easy but you, no you are a handful."

"Hey!" he remarked then he turned to girl and asked "Are you scared?"

"No I just find it weird." She replied.

"Of course it does, he's crazy." Rose told.

Doctor glared at her and then to the girl he said "No, no, no. The crack in the wall does it scare you."

"Yes" was her reply.

"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." He ordered her.

"Yeah, like that works." Rose remarked.

Doctor walked forwards straight into a tree. He fell back onto the ground. Rose laughed and walked towards him to help him up.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked him.

"Early days. Steering's a bit off." He told her.

Rose helped him walk towards the house that the girl was leading them to. She led them to the kitchen she got an apple and gave it to him.

"If you're a Doctor, then why does your box say police?" the girl asked him.

The Doctor took a bite out of the apple, as soon as he had started biting it he spat it back out.

"That's disgusting. What's that?" he asked.

Rose slapped him hard across the head.

"What was that for?" he spluttered.

"That's for being rude now and the future. 'Cause I know you'll be rude because you can't find the right food so I'm just being prepared." She explained.

"An apple." The girl replied to his question.

"Apple's rubbish. I hate apples." He said.

Rose sat down at the table exasperated. _This is going to be a long night _she thought.

"You said you loved them" the girl remarked.

"No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt." He demanded.

The girl got him a yoghurt from the fridge. He poured the whole contents into his mouth and then he spat it back out.

"I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in." he stated.

"You said it was favourite." The girl told him.

"New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!" he explained.

He twitched violently.

"The thing is Doctor you were never like this the last time. You pretty much liked everything you liked before you regenerated. Especially bananas, you were obsessed with them. How come it's different this time?"

"It changes all the time; I had qualities of my previous regenerations. This time I'm completely different plus I slowed the process down so that would change everything."

"What's wrong with you?" the girl interrupted.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something" he ordered her.

Rose chuckled, he may think he's different to his previous regenerations but she knew he wasn't. The girl got the frying pan out and started to cook bacon. While Doctor dried his hair.

"Aah bacon" Doctor spoke with relief.

He spat that out as well.

"Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?" he said.

The girl tried baked beans.

"Ah, you see? Beans" he remarked.

He took a mouthful and then spat it out into the sink. Rose and the girl looked repulsed.

"Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans." He informed them.

Rose chuckled while the girl buttered bread.

"Bread and butter. Now you're talking." He said.

He took one bite and then ran to the front door and threw it out of the door and hit a cat.

"And stay out" he shouted out.

Rose ran to the side of him and said "poor thing what did it ever do to you?"

"It's evil" Doctor replied.

"What like the baked beans?" she asked innocently.

"Exactly." Then he saw her face "cheeky, Tyler."

Rose laughed and kissed his cheek. Doctor closed the door and they both went back to the kitchen.

As soon as they entered the girl said "we've got some carrots."

"Carrots? Are you insane?" Doctor asked her.

Rose shook her head.

"No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and custard." He remarked.

Doctor ran over to the fridge and took out a carton of custard and he took a box of fish fingers out of the freezer. He cooked them and then sat at the table and started to eat them. The Doctor contentedly dipped the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and ate it, while Amelia had ice cream. Rose watched him in disgust.

"Do you want some?" Doctor asked her.

Rose shook her head.

Once the Doctor had finished his fish fingers, he drank the custard from the bowl leaving a custard moustache on his face. He wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Funny" the girl spoke.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Amelia Pond" she told him.

"Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale." He grinned widely.

Once he said that Rose thought about how his previous regeneration would have expressed it and realised that the way this regeneration expressed it was similar to the previous regeneration.

"Right Rose?" she vaguely heard the Doctor address.

"Rose?" he repeated.

She snapped out of her thoughts and saw the concerned look on his face "sorry I was just thinking."

"It must have been something pleasant 'cause you were smiling." He said.

"Oh it was." She said a smile still played on her lips. "So what did you call me for?"

"Oh I was wondering if you thought that Amelia Pond is a name from a fairy tale." He replied.

"Definitely." She said as she smiled at Amelia.

"Are we in Scotland, Amelia?" Doctor asked Amelia.

"No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish." She told them.

"It's not that bad, but it's probably different if you haven't lived here all your life." Rose stated.

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now." Doctor wondered.

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt." Amelia told him

"I'm sorry I know what's it's like but I only lost my dad when I was a baby. My mum brought me up by herself." Rose spoke with sympathy.

"I don't even have an aunt." Doctor told Amelia.

"You're lucky." Amelia informed him.

"I know. So, your aunt, where is she?" he asked her.

"She's out" was her answer.

"And she left you all alone?" Doctor interrogated.

"I'm not scared." She said.

"Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man and woman falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?" he wondered.

"What?" she asked.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall." He told her.

The Doctor ran out of the kitchen and up to Amelia's bedroom, with Rose and Amelia following behind him. He walked towards the crack on the wall, he moved the desk out of the way so that he could get a better looks at it. He ran a finger across the crack.

"You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen." He stated.

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." She said while she had admired an apple with a face carved into it.

Amelia gave the Doctor the apple who admired her carvings.

"She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?" he wondered out loud.

"Maybe it's coming from inside the crack." Rose offered.

But he was too busy to respond. He started to scan it with the sonic screwdriver.

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?" he asked them.

"What?" Amelia questioned.

"It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" Amelia asked.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?" he told them.

"A voice. Yes" Amelia stated.

A growl was heard from within the wall. The Doctor emptied the contents of a glass that he had obtained from the bed side table, and placed on the wall. He put his ear to the bottom of the glass and listened intently.

A voice that sounded like a machine said "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Prisoner Zero?" Doctor asked.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?" Amelia wondered.

"No, the question is what is this Prisoner Zero and why has the voice in the wall speaking through the crack? 'Cause I'm guessing that this is the only crack that has the voice in. So why here, why in a girl's bedroom? Anywhere in time and space and the crack's here but why? " Rose spoke.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped" they heard the metallic voice.

"Rose, that's brilliant amazing in fact." Doctor told her.

Rose rolled her eyes and muttered "Of course it is you only take the best."

"To answer your question Amelia, It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?" Doctor explained.

"What?" Amelia and Rose said in unison.

"You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or…" he said to Amelia.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" he said

"Yes" Both girls said. However, Rose's was a murmur irritated voice whereas Amelia's was a mutter.

"Really, Rose? Would have thought you Mum would have told you straight?" he asked her.

"Of course she told it straight I meant others, especially when I was young they always did it whenever they saw me because of my Dad." She explained "it annoyed me a lot; I would have rather them tell me the truth."

He nodded and then turned to Amelia and said "everything's going to be fine."

He took the young girl's hand and aimed his screwdriver at the wall where the crack was. The crack widened and a bright light shown out causing them to look away from the wall.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped" they heard again and then it repeated "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Hello? Hello?" Doctor called out into the crack.

A giant blue eye came up towards the crack as soon as the Doctor finished calling into the crack.

"What's that?" Amelia asked.

A bolt of blue light zapped the Doctor. He doubled over as soon as it hit him, then the crack closed up.

"There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new." He assured Amelia with a smile.

Rose rolled her eyes _whose definition of good as new are we going on 'cause the cracks still there _she thought.

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?"Amelia asked him.

"No" Rose and Doctor said at the same time.

"I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message."He explained.

Rose walked over to him and took his psychic paper out of his pocket.

"Psychic paper" she told Amelia "they must have a powerful telepathic link because the only over person who was able to send a message on it was the Face of Boe."

She saw the Doctor look down as if he had something to hide.

"Okay, who else was able to do it?" she asked.

"River Song" he muttered.

"Ah, well she got that from me. Well I taught her it, I would have sent you one before I arrived in London at Christmas but I decided to surprise you." She told him.

"When are you going to tell me how you know her?" he asked her.

"When we've finished with this on the TARDIS." She told him.

Then they turned back to Amelia.

"Right anyway" he reads the Psychic paper and says "Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless…"

"Unless what?" the girls asked.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." He explained.

"Not if he arrived before we got here and made himself undetectable." Rose offered.

"Maybe but why?" he wondered.

He ran out of the room and into the hallway. He looked around trying to find something, anything. But all there was were a staircase leading up and five rooms and a set of stairs leading back down.

"It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye" he explained.

He started to look at the corner of his eye but was interrupted by a bell.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he moaned. "Come on Rose!"

He grabbed hold of her hand and they ran down to the TARDIS. Once in the garden he started to explain what he had to do to Amelia.

"I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!" he said.

"But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?" she wondered.

"That's the beauty about it." Rose started.

"It's not a box. It's a time machine." The Doctor finished.

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" Amelia asked.

"Ah huh" Rose affirmed.

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it." The Doctor told her.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked him.

"Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back." Doctor informed her.

"People always say that" she said sadly.

"Are we people? Do we even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor and she is Rose." He replied.

"Don't worry Amelia we'll come back, okay?" Rose reassured her, but there was an unsaid _eventually _in the subtext.

Both the Doctor and Rose jump into the TARDIS.

"Geronimo!" Doctor shouts from within the TARDIS.

Splash! Was heard as the Doctor and Rose fell into the swimming pool. The door closed and the Tardis dematerialised.

Once they recovered from the fall they got out of the pool and ran straight into the control room.

"Right five minutes is all it's gonna take." He stated.

He began to operate the TARDIS.

"Doctor, don't you want to know how I know River. 'Cause it's a very interesting story." She said.

"Go on then." Was his only reply.

"When I arrived on this universe I didn't know where I was. I was on an unknown planet or unknown to me anyway. I started walking around and then a woman came up to me and claimed she knew me. I didn't trust her at first but she told me something that only you and I know: what was said on Dårlig Ulv-Stranden, even my mum didn't know what was said I just told her about it briefly. But the woman knew everything that was said. Only one of us would have told her. Anyway she told me that in the future I would know. She didn't tell me her name she just left. The next time I saw her was at the Lunar University in the year 5124 a year after she was accepted in there. I went there by accident I was trying to track you using the TARDIS key but it led me to her. I guessed she had been in the TARDIS and that was why I was led to her or TARDIS knew that I was trying to find you she led me to her. For her this was the first time she met me so stayed there until she finished her studies. I actually enrolled there I took archaeology like her. Anyway, she explained who she was to you and no I'm not telling you so don't think about asking.

"Anyway, we became friends, really close actually. We told each other everything and we went on the same excavations. I taught her how to communicate to people through the psychic paper and she taught me how to control the Bad Wolf. She told me that it happens because I want to protect you, since it was created to protect you from the Daleks then it would only activate when you're in a life or death situation and I have very strong emotions towards it. Then a few years we finished at the university we went our separate ways although we were searching for the same person. But the future version of her came the night before and told me that we had to go on separate paths. As we destined meet you at different times. Anyway after that I tracked you down but always your past selves but it didn't matter I got to meet you before Gallifrey was gone. I met Susan I loved her she was amazing, I'm sorry for what happened to her I wish I could have found her. Anyway that's how I knew River we were the best of friends." She explained to him, the moment she had finished they had arrived back in Leadworth.

It took him a few minutes to process what she said and then he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the TARDIS and closed the door behind them.

"Come on." He said to her.

"Huh, wait what?" she replied in confusion.

"How many rooms were there on the second floor?" he asked her.

"Five, why?" she wondered.

"There were six" he replied.

"No there wasn't, if there was I would have seen it… unless there's a perception filter on it so people wouldn't notice it, of course. It didn't effect as much because you're a Time Lord but it wouldn't affect me either, would it?" She said.

"No it wouldn't you would have felt something that wasn't right." He told her.

"I did but I thought it was just the crack, so Prisoner zero is in that room then?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded.

The Doctor ran towards the house shouting "Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!"

Both the Doctor and Rose ran into the house and they both shouted "Amelia? Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?"

They ran up to Amelia's bedroom.

"Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is…" Doctor yelled.

A floor creaking was heard behind them. The Doctor and Rose and were suddenly hit with a cricket bat. They both blacked out. A woman dragged them towards radiator and handcuffed them to it.

"White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering, with a white woman with blonde hair also in her twenties Send me some back-up. I've got them restrained. Oi! You, sit still." They heard a woman's voice.

Rose opened her eyes and saw a woman in a police uniform in a very short skirt. Unusual for a police woman. _Wait a minute she's not the police _Rose thought.

"Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat." Doctor stated.

"You both were breaking and entering." The woman told them.

Rose tried to move but she saw that her hand was restrained to the radiator, she then saw the Doctor realising the same thing.

"Great, this is absolutely brilliant. Why is it that every time I travel with you we seem to always turn into prisoners?" Rose complained.

The Doctor ignored her and then stated "Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed."

"If only I knew that the last I'm sure mum would have gladly done it. Actually I wouldn't have minded hitting you over the head with a cricket bat either." Rose told him.

"You love me really." He said with a smile.

"Be that as it may, I still wouldn't think twice about hitting you with cricket bat. It'd be fun." She laughed.

"Do you both want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way." The woman said to Rose and the Doctor in exasperation.

"Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman." Doctor pointed out.

Rose rolled her eyes _idiot_ she thought.

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" The woman in police uniform told him.

Rose laughed, she liked this woman she knew how to put the Doctor in his place. The woman stared at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry it's just that you just put him in place and only two other people have done that me and this woman Donna. His face is funny when that happens." Rose told her.

The Doctor looked at Rose with a fake pout plastered on his face making her laugh even more.

"What are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" Doctor asked the police woman.

"Amelia Pond?" She asked.

"Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?" The Doctor asked in despair.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." The woman informed him.

"How long?" The Doctor wondered.

"Six months."

Rose had a sneaky feeling that the woman was lying.

"No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" the Doctor asked frantically.

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond." The woman spoke into the radio.

How the Doctor wasn't getting that the woman was a fake policewoman puzzled Rose. But she just sat back and let him make a fool of himself, it was funny to watch.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." He told woman dressed in the police uniform.

"I live here." The woman replied.  
"But you're the police." He stated.

Rose had to hold back a laugh _idiot; he thinks police don't live anywhere._  
"Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?" the woman asked him hotly.  
"How many rooms?" Doctor asked out of the blue.  
"I'm sorry, what?" She wondered in confusion.  
"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now." He demanded.  
"Why?" she asked  
"Because it will change your life." He replied.

"Dramatic aren't we Doctor?" Rose stated.

"Always" he replied with a grin.  
"Five." The woman told him. "One, two, three, four, five." She counted the rooms.  
"Six." Doctor said to her  
"Six?"  
"Look." He demanded  
"Look where?" she asked

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you." He informed her.

"That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?" she asked n utter shock.

"There's a perception filter all around the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it." He said.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You were preoccupied with the crack on the bedroom to notice the

perception filter" Rose told him with a small smile on her face.

The Doctor looked at her and smiled back. She always knew how to comfort him, even when he was in his ninth regeneration and was in depression after the Time War, she always knew how to make him feel better.

That was why he loved her.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." The woman spoke in astonishment.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now." The Doctor commanded her.

"I don't have the key. I lost it." She told him.

Rose let out a small laugh it was so typical

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that." He insisted. "Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" he looked at Rose as he asked this.

"What? I always listened to you. When it was rational and didn't make it sound intriguing so I would want to know what it was." Rose replied with a laugh. "But you do have a face that nobody listens to, it's so easy to ignore 'cause it doesn't look serious."

The woman walked into the mysterious room, completely ignore the Doctor's words.

"Again. My screwdriver, where is it?" Doctor asked the woman.

"Aww are you lost without your precious screwdriver." Rose teased.

"Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?" Doctor asked in a slightly raised voice so that the woman could hear him

"There's nothing here." The woman yelled back.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room." Doctor told her "What makes you think you could see it?"

"Now please, just get out." He pleaded.

"Silver, blue at the end?" she asked.

"My screwdriver, yeah." He replied.

"It's here." She told him.

"Must have rolled under the door." He stated.

"Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table." She responded.

"Get out of there." Both Rose and the Doctor yelled "Get out of there! Get out!"  
The woman hadn't spoken for a while it got them both worried

"What is it? What are you doing?" Doctor asked, worry evident in his voice.

"There's nothing here, but…" the woman try to tell him.

"Corner of your eye." He stated

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look." He pleaded  
They heard her scream.

"Get out!" Rose and the Doctor shouted.  
The woman ran straight to them.

"Give me that." The Doctor grabbed the sonic screwdriver and locked the mysterious door, and then he tried to free himself.

"Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?" The Doctor said to the screwdriver.

"Will that door hold it?" The woman asked him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood." He said sarcastically.

"Well your sonic screwdriver doesn't work on wood." Rose told him.

"Do you want to get out of those cuffs?" he asked her.

"Well of course I do, I don't particularly like being cuffed to a radiator." She replied

"Don't insult my sonic screwdriver or I'll leave you."

"You are such a child aren't you? Just hurry up and get me out of these." She demanded.

A bright light came out of the cracks at the side and below the door.

"What's that? What's it doing?" The woman asked.

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. I'll be fine." He said to her.

"There is no back up." She informed him.

"I heard you on the radio. You called for backup." He said still not getting that she was a fake.

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio." She told him.

"You're a policewoman." He stated as if it was obvious.

"Seriously how are you not getting it, she pretending to be a policewoman. No policewoman wears a skirt that short. God it's taking you a hell of a long time to get it. I figured it out when I woke up." Rose said in an exasperated tone.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" he asked her.

"Because I thought you 'superior' brain would work it out itself but I guess it's not superior as you brag" she voiced.

"I'm a kissogram!" the woman dressed like the police told them.

She took off her cap and her long red hair fell down. The door fell down to reveal a workman in overalls and toolbelt, with a black dog.

"But it's just…" The woman with red hair started.

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces." The Doctor told her.

The man barked.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" she blinked in confusion

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" he asked it.

The man opened his mouth to reveal long needle-like teeth.

"Stay, boy! Those two and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up." Doctor spoke to it like a dog.

"I didn't send for back-up!" Amy told him.

Rose smacked her hand to her forehead.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us." Doctor told it.

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." They heard.

_Oh God _Rose thought things couldn't have got worse.

"What's that?" The red haired woman asked.

"Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe." Doctor voiced to the man with the dog.

_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._

"Well, safe apart from, you know incineration." Doctor stated.

"Yeah, absolutely safe." Rose said sarcastically.

_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._

The Doctor was struggling with trying to get the sonic screwdriver to work.

"Come on, work, work, work, come on." He pleaded.

_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated! _

The Doctor finally freed himself from the handcuffs then he freed Rose from the cuffs.

"Run! Run!" He yelled.

He grabbed Rose's hand ran out of the house with the red haired woman following closely behind them

_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. _

"Kissogram?" Doctor asked the woman as they got into the garden.

"Yes, a kissogram. Work through it." She told him.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" he asked her in confusion.

"You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid." She said.

Rose laughed and then asked her "can I borrow your clothes sometime it might get me out holding cells when this one" -pointing to the Doctor- "gets us in a really bad situation and we need to break out."

"That's not happening Miss Tyler." The Doctor said with jealousy in his eyes.

"Anyway." The red haired woman interrupted their banter. "What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" he said with ease, as if it wasn't a serious matter.

"Yes." The woman replied.

Doctor tried to used his key to open the TARDIS, but it wouldn't work.

"Me too. No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in." he said in distress.

_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._

"Come on." The red haired woman spoke up trying to drag the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to the shed that seemed to have been built back up. It was odd that in six months it had been rebuilt exactly the same as before and looking old.

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces." He stated with confusion.

"So there's a new one. Let's go." She informed him.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." He licked the shed Rose looked at him with disgust and then he spoke "twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late."

"He's coming." The red haired woman said in distress

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?" he asked.

"We've got to go." She said.

"Come on Doctor that thing is coming, that's more important" Rose tried to urge him to go but it was in vain.

"No. This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?" He asked the red haired woman.

"Why did you say five minutes!" The woman yelled in response.

"Amelia?" Rose whispered then in a louder voice she said "oops!"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Come on." The woman who seemed to be Amelia urged.

"What?" Doctor wondered.

"Come on!" she repeated.

"What?" He wondered yet again.

"Come on Doctor!" Rose yelled.

Rose grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him out of the garden and into the village.

_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._

As they walked up a hill up to the village, the Doctor kept staring at Amelia in disbelief.

"You're Amelia." The Doctor stated.

"And you're both late." She told him.

"Yeah sorry about that his driving skills are horrible, I keep on telling him that I should drive her (the TARDIS I mean) but he tells me that it's his TARDIS so he drives her and I can only touch her controls if he asks me to. You would think he was in love the TARDIS more than me." Rose muttered to Amelia, so the Doctor wouldn't hear.

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl." He said to Amelia, and then to Rose he said "She's Amelia."

"Yeah, I kind of realised that when she that we were late." She told him "you also keep on saying her name so I kind of gathered that she's Amelia."

"I'm Amelia and you're late." Amelia told him.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Twelve years." She stated.

"You hit me with a cricket bat." He told her.

"Wish I did that when I came back it would have been brilliant" Rose muttered so the Doctor wouldn't hear, but it was obvious that he did when he rolled his eyes at her.

"Twelve years." Amelia stated

"A cricket bat." He emphasised.

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists." She informed them.

"My god seriously you needed psychiatrists. Wow that's just mad. Crazy in fact." Rose laughed.

"Four?" he asked.

"I kept biting them." Amelia replied.

"Why?" both Rose and the Doctor asked.

"They said you weren't real." She stated.

"I don't blame you sweetie my mum tried to get me to move on from the Doctor but I couldn't, no one's him." Rose said to her and then glared at the Doctor when she said "not even a metacrisis."

"I thought it was the best thing for you. He could give you the life I could never give you. Look I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were turned into a Time Lord and I didn't know you live for years." He said to her.

"Next time don't think 'cause you are stupid when it comes to emotions, okay? She told him.

The Doctor nodded and Rose kissed him to show that he was forgiven.

_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat._ This time they heard the noise come from the speaker in the ice cream van.

" No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van." Amelia said in hysterics.

_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. _This one came from the radio in the van.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" Doctor asked the ice cream man.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." The man replied.

_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._ Was heard from the IPod that the woman, who was jogging, had

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amelia asked the Doctor.

The Doctor and Rose sped forwards into a house closest to them.

_Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. _

Rose, the Doctor and Amelia burst into the living room where an old woman was standing looking at the TV. Rose looked at the TV and saw a large eyeball on screen; it looked remarkably like the one in the crack in Amelia's room.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look." The Doctor told the old woman living in the house

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." She said to the Doctor then she spotted Amelia. "Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes." Amelia replied.

"I thought you were a nurse?" the old woman asked.

"I can be a nurse." Amelia told her.

"Or actually a nun?" she asked.

"I dabble." Amelia replied.

"Wow you get around, don't you? Bet the men love the nun look, unvirginate the nun brilliant." Rose said to her "I know a man who would love to meet you, well by meet I mean endless flirting and sexual innuendoes. If you get to come with us, which I'm pretty sure you will because you've already impressed him, I'll make him take us to him. His name's Jack Harkness met him at the London Blitz. We flirted and danced on top of an invisible ship next to the Big Ben."

"Amy, who are your friends?" The old woman asked Amelia.

"Who's Amy?" The Doctor asked "you were Amelia."

"Yeah? Now I'm Amy." Amy replied.

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name." Doctor told her.

"Bit fairy tale." She said repeating what he had said when she was seven.

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." The old woman said to him.

"Not me. Brand new face First time on." He told the old woman. "And what sort of job's a kissogram?" he asked Amy.

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh." She told him.

"Yeah, it's better than working in a shop, I wish I met you earlier Amy would have been a blast with you around. We could have been great friends, you're a right laugh." Rose said to the red haired woman.

"You were a little girl five minutes ago." The Doctor said to her.

"You're worse than my aunt." Amy told him.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself." He countered.

_Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche._ Was heard on the radio in French.

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." Doctor spoke more to himself than to them.

The Doctor walked over to window and looked out of it.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amelia asked him.

"Probably the source of that command that we keep hearing" Rose told her.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast." He said.

A young man walked into the room and the Doctor started to talk to him. However the young had no clue what he was talking about.

"You'll get used to it. He's always like this." Rose told the young man.

"Rose hush I'm talking." The Doctor told her.

"Wow déjà vu, I'm seeing us in number ten Downing Street with a load of Slitheen in front of us and you telling me to be quiet when I was trying to explain who you were to Harriet Jones." Rose said to him. "Don't tell me you're nothing like your previous incarnations 'cause as far as I can tell you are the same as your ninth and tenth."

"Rose please." He said to her then said. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes.

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amelia and Rose asked him.

"Are you the Doctor?" The young man asked Amy.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him." The old lady finished.

"Shut up." Amy hissed.

"Oh Amy having fantasies about the Doctor" Rose teased in her ear "I don't blame you, he's sexy. But don't tell him I said that."

"Why not?" Amy asked in a whisper.

"Because he has a huge ego, he compliments himself whenever he does something good and brags days on end. It's highly annoying sometimes." Rose replied.

"Cartoons?" The Doctor asked completely oblivious to the exchange that Amy and Rose had.

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" The young man said happily.

"Jeff, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?"

_The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat._

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house; they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet." Doctor told Amy.

_Will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._

"Twenty minutes to the end of the world." The Doctor stated.

"Shit" Rose muttered.

_Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated. _

Amy, The Doctor and Rose, who was holding the Doctor's hand, walked on the middle of the road.

"What is this place? Where are we?" the Doctor asked Amy.

"Leadworth." She answered.

"Where's the rest of it?" he asked.

"This is it." She told him.

"Is there an airport?" he questioned.

"Of course not, it's a village not a city." Rose snapped getting frustrated from the questions.

"A nuclear power station?" he wondered.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"No." Amy replied.

"Even a little one?" he pondered.

"No." she answered

"Nearest city?" The Doctor asked.

"Gloucester. Half an hour by car." She informed him.

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?" he questioned her.

"Yeah and what good is that when you don't have enough time to drive to drive to the nearest city." Rose spoke up. In a mutter she said one word "idiot."

"No." Amy answered the Doctor's question.

"Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rose slapped him on his head "leave her alone" Rose snapped " it's not her fault."

"Ow!"He moaned. "What is that?" he asked Amy pointing to the duck pond in front of him.

"It's a duck pond." Amy said in a 'duh' tone.

"Ye what did you think it was? A swimming pool?" Rose finished.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" Doctor asked Amy after scowling at Rose due to her comment.

"I don't know. There's never any ducks." Amy replied.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" he wondered.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" She asked him.

Doctor clutched his chest in pain.

"I don't know. Why would I know?" he said.

He sat down still clutching his chest; Rose sat down next to him to support him.

"This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." He said, and then he whispered to Rose "at least you haven't given up on me this time."

"Well I know what's happening, last time your whole body went into a golden flame and then the next thing I know you turn from Mr Leathery Clad with a northern accent to a talkative idiot with great hair. You shouldn't be surprised by my reaction it's your fault I gave up on you, you should have told me what regeneration was."

The Doctor opened his mouth to tell he did tell her that he explained it but she interrupted "before you regenerated not during or afterwards."

The sky darkened, the Doctor, Rose and Amy looked up.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy asked.

The sun turned grey and flickered then a black disc covered it, like a total eclipse.

"So what's wrong with the sun?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet." The Doctor stood up and watched the villagers taking photos of the sun. "Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone."

"Oy, stop being rude." Rose scolded.

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up." Amy said in hysterics.

"God I hope I wasn't like this when I met you." Rose whispered.

"No you were worse." Doctor whispered back causing her to slap him on his arm.

To Amy he asked: "Why would I wind you up?"

"You told me you had a time machine." Amy stated.

"And you believed me." He told her.

"Then I grew up." She spoke.

"Oh, you never want to do that." He groaned. "No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it." He slapped his head. "I saw it and I missed it. What did I see?" he concentrated on everyone who was on the patch of grass. "I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw…"

"What's he doing?" Amy asked.

"Some sort of Time Lord. Or in other words I have no clue; he's never done it before." Rose answered.

He replayed everything he saw like a stop-motion photography, from the chain fence, people were taking photos, a woman was in the phone box and then a man, in a nurse uniform, who was facing away from the sun. He was taking a photo of the man and the dog form Amy's house. The Doctor then "sees" the ID tag from the hospital. He looked at Rory normally before he was looking at a clock

"Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me." He gave her a decision.

Her answer shocked both Rose and The Doctor: "No."

"I'm sorry?" Doctor asked her

"No!" she repeated.

She grabbed him by the tie.

"Okay that's new." Rose thought out loud.

"Amy, no, no, what are you doing?" he asked.

Amy pushed him against a car as the driver stepped out. She slams his tie into the door, and then she takes the keys form the driver and locked the car with the remote.

"Are you out of your mind?" Doctor exclaimed.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"You know who we are." He replied.

"Hey don't get me involved." Rose told him "I'm just admiring her style. It's amazing I can't believe I never thought of that. Although when I met you, you was wearing a leather jacket so it wouldn't work as well."

"No you just drag me into your apartment and leave me to your mother who flirted with me." The Doctor muttered.

"Ew, seriously. God that's disgusting. I'd rather her slapping you rather than her flirting with you." Rose exclaimed.

"No, really. Who are you?" Amy interrupted them.

"Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes."

"Well, better talk quickly, then." She demanded.

"Ha, once you get him talking he'll never stop. He's got a right gob on him and don't get me started on his oral fixation." Rose informed her.

"Different body, Rose." He told her.

"So, doesn't mean you don't have parts of your previous self." She said.

"Amy, I am going to need my car back." The driver told Amy.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee." she instructed him.

"Right, yes." He replied.

He left.  
The Doctor reached into his pocket and tossed an apple at Amy.

"Catch." He said.

Holding it in her hand, Amy saw the smiley face on the apple.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over." He informed her.

"I don't believe you." She said.

He grabbed hold of her arm and said "Just twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one."

Amy looked down at the apple and then back up at him.

"Amy, believe for twenty minutes." He pleaded.

She finally unlocked the car and got his tie out of the door.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Stop that nurse." He stated.

He ran onto the grass and grabbed hold of the nurse's phone.

"The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" the Doctor wondered.

"Amy." The nurse said when he saw Amy.

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend." She informed Rose and the Doctor.

"Boyfriend." The nurse corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend." She said.

"Oh I totally understand." Rose said "I had this boyfriend before I met the Doctor, Mickey he was called, but then I met the Doctor and my perspective changed and I didn't see him as a boyfriend anymore 'cause the Doctor showed me all these things that Mickey would never live up to. But he's happy now, he's got a wife and a child. Saving the world." She whispered to her.

"Amy." The nurse was admonished.

"Man and dog. Why?" The Doctor asked again.

"Oh my God, it's him." The nurse realised.

"Just answer his question, please." Amy pleaded.

"It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor. And she's his Rose."

"Yeah, they came back." She told him.

"But they were a story. They were a game." Rory said.

The Doctor grabbed Rory's shirt "Man and dog. Why? Tell me now." He demanded.

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…" Rory began.

"In a hospital, in a coma." Both Rory and The Doctor answered

"Yeah." Rory verified.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see?" The Doctor let go of Rory's shirt "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind."

The man and the dog snapped and snarled at them. The Doctor walked closer.

"Prisoner Zero." Doctor announced to the man and the dog.

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Amy answered.

There was an electrical buzzing sound and they looked up and saw a spaceship fly over the village. An eye began to swivel back and forth.

Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver out of his pockets and said to Prisoner Zero, "see, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver."

He lifts up the screwdriver into the air and turns it on. Chaos was created as streetlights shattered, car alarms blared, sirens wailed and everyone began shouting. A fire truck drove away by itself, chased by the firemen.

"Oi, come back here! Come back! The Firemen were heard yelling at the truck.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" The Doctor rhetorically asked Prisoner Zero.

Prisoner Zero barked. The Doctor lowered the screwdriver, aiming it at the phone box, which exploded.

Rose slapped him on his arm "what is it with you and blowing things up."

The Doctor ignored her as he was too busy to answer.

At the puzzled looks on Amy and Rory's face Rose explained "when I met him he blew up my job. Don't worry he didn't randomly blow it up, there were these plastic mannequins that were going to destroy the world so he blew up Henriks to stop the ones in the shop."

The screwdriver itself then sparked and fizzled, causing the Doctor to drop it on the ground.

"No, no! No, don't do that!" he groaned.

The ship flew away.

"Look, it's going." Rory stated.

"No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is…" Doctor shouted at the ship in the sky.

Prisoner Zero turned into a "mist" and escaped down the drain.

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." Amy notified him.

"Well, of course it did." He said as if it was obvious.

Rose slapped him and said "stop being rude, she's only telling you."

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!" he stated.

"You can do it, Doctor. You didn't used to have a sonic screwdriver; no you had a celery stick. So why don't we get one and put it on your clothes and you'll be fine." Rose teased.

The Doctor glared.

Rose lifted hands in surrender and said "I'm only teasing you."

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were standing above the drain while Rose was sat on the bench.

"So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop." Doctor explained.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!" She wondered

"They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am." He told her.

"What's he on about?" Rory asked Amy.

"Nurse boy, give me your phone." Doctor demanded.

"How can he be real? He was never real. Neither was Rose" Rory wondered.

"Phone. Now. Give me." commanded the Doctor.

"They were just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him. You dressed up as Rose." Rory said in confusion.

"Oh, that's so sweet but it must have been horrible having to dress up as this Muppet." Rose spoke up and pointed to the Doctor.

The Doctor flicked through the images on the iPhone.

"These photos, they're are all coma patients?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rory answered.

"No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor disagreed.

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy asked.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one." Doctor said.

"Thanks." Rory said glumly.

"Jeff." Amy stated.

"Oh, thanks." Rory said with a grim look on his face.

"He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done." He ordered, "Rose you go with them."

"Wait why can't I go with you?" Rose asked him.

"Because I need you to look after them." Doctor explained to her.

"Fine" she huffed.

"Your car. Come on." Amy told Rory.

"But how can they be here? How can the Doctor and Rose be here?" Rory asked her, but she didn't answer.

"Because we are?" Rose answered, "Now move."

They drove off in Rory's car: a Mini.

Rory was talking with other nurses while Amy was on her mobile and Rose was leaning on the wall. Rory re-joined them.

"Something's happened up there. We can't get through." Rory stated.

Amy redialled in frustration.

"Yes, but what's happened?" Amy asked out loud.

"Prisoner Zero happened" Rose told them.

"Erm how do you know and why?" Rory asked.

"To your first question, one: it's obvious, two: I've been investigating stuff like this for many years. And to your second question because it probably doesn't want witnesses.

"Amy why don't you phone him" Rory stated

"I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through." Amy said into the phone.

"What did he say?" Rory wondered.

"Look in the mirror." She turns to the mirror. "Ha ha! Uniform." She tied her hair up "Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."

"I could have told you that." Rose muttered.

They got out of the lift and saw that the corridors were a mess; gurneys and tables were overturned, scrubs and utensils littered the floor. A Woman, holding the hands of her two daughters, saw them.

"Oh god." Amy expressed.

"Officer." The woman said

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses." The woman said.

Amy phoned the Doctor.

"Are you in?" They heard the Doctor ask over the phone.

"Yeah" Amy replied. "But so's Prisoner Zero."

Rory turned from Amy to the Woman as she speaks again and notices it is one of the girls. Rose noticed what he was staring at, as she had started to look at the woman and the two children.

"He was so angry. He kept shouting. And that dog, the size of that dog, I swear it was rabid." The child on her right said.

Amy, Rose and Rory backed away from them.

"And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies." The child finished.

"Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths." The mother stated.

She opened her mouth to reveal teeth, as do the girls.

"Oh, my God!" Rory exclaimed.

"Amy? Amy, what's happening?" The Doctor was heard shouting through the phone.

Amy, Rose and Rory ran into the ward and barred the doors with a broom through the handles. And they ran to the end of the room.

"Amy, talk to me!" Doctor shouted through the phone.

"We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in." Amy told him over the phone.

"What, sorry?" Amy asked not understanding what the Doctor had said.

"Which window?" He asked over the phone in a raised voice causing Rose to hear him.

"First floor, on the left, fourth from the end." Amy answered.

Prisoner Zero breaks through.

"Oh, dear little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia." She opened her mouth wide and many sharp teeth formed.

Amy's mobile beeped showing a text message from the Doctor: "Duck!" They heard the wailing of the siren and Amy pushed Rory down while Rose moves away from the window, just as the ladder from the fire engine broke through the window. The Doctor climbed up the ladder and stood next to Rose.

"Right! Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time." He babbled.

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero asked with a bitter voice

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." The Doctor gave Prisoner Zero a chance.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire" Prisoner Zero stated venomously.

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." He ordered it.

"I did not open the crack." It corrected.

"Somebody did." He told it.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" She wondered in glee.

It changed to the little girl's voice and in a sing-song said "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!"

She changed back to the mother "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" Doctor stated and pointed to the clock.

Rose saw the clock turn to 0:00

"Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." He told them.

A bright light shone into the hospital.

"Oh! And I think they just found us!" He told it happily.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." It informed him.

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare." He held his arms out and said "Who da man?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, even Rose. "Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine."

"He better not either, His ego's big enough as it is he doesn't need have that phrase to make his ego grow." Rose muttered.

Amy and Rory had to stifle a laugh after she said that.

"Then I shall take a new form." Prisoner Zero told him.

"Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link." He told it.

"And I've had years." It said.

Amy collapsed, Rose immediately rushed over to her. She checked her pulse and touched her head to see if it was cold. The Doctor moved her over and started to talk to Amy.

"No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please." He pleaded.

"Doctor." Rory spoke.

Prisoner Zero had transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair.

"Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" Doctor asked looking at Rose.

"It's you." Rory told him.

Rose giggled.

"Me? Is that what I look like?"

"You don't know?" Rory said as Rose said "Yes, I prefer the other incarnation but I still love you."

"Busy day." Doctor answered Rory's question. "Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?" He asked the Prisoner.

A little girl came from around a curtain and held the duplicate's hand.

"I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been." The Prisoner tried to antagonise him.

"No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me." He realised. Then to Amy he said "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw."

"No. No. No!" The Prisoner yelled.

It transformed into itself.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." He congratulated.

_Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained. _A large light beamed on the Prisoner from the ship.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." Prisoner Zero said.

Rose kept note of that because she knew from experience (Bad Wolf and Torchwood) that sayings meant something important in their travels. Especially when they come from the enemy.

Prisoner Zero disappeared in a rush of wind.

"The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over." Rory wondered.

Amy woke up.

"Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?" Rory asked her.

"What happened?" Amy questioned.

"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory told her.

"No, I didn't." he said as Rose said "No he didn't."

"What are you doing?" Rory asked him as the Doctor started dialling on the phone.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance." Doctor answered.

"About what?" he wondered.

"The bill." He stated.

The Doctor phoned them.

"Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now." He tossed the phone back to Rory. "Okay, now I've done it."

He grabbed Rose's hand and left the Ward. Amy followed him.

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory wondered.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked the Doctor in the corridor.

"The roof." He answered. He stopped and then said "No, hang on."

He walked to a door that led to a locker room.

"What's in here?" She questioned.

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show." He spoke dramatically.

Rose rolled her eyes. "His style changes every incarnation last one he wore a pinstriped suit with a trench coat and the one before that he wore a leather jacket."

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off." Rory said.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." Doctor told him.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know" he asked the Doctor, to Amy he said "Are you not going to turn your back?"

"No." She spoke with her eyebrows raised as she watched the Doctor get dressed.

"I don't blame you" Rose leaned over and whispered to Amy, As she watched him as well.

They all arrived on the roof, the Doctor walked out in a long-sleeved shirt, trousers with braces with several ties draped around his neck. A ship was hovering overhead.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." Amy asked.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now." He spoke with authority to the ship.

An eyeball dropped onto the roof and scanned the Doctor.

"You are not of this world." It wasn't a question.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." Doctor told it.

"He looked at his selection of ties.

"Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?" He wondered.

Rose would have answered him but she thought it would be best for him to decide.

"Is this world important?" The eyeball asked.

"Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" The Doctor interrogated.

"The eye projected the world between them.

"No." It answered.

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" He asked.

"No." It answered again.

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many." He questioned.

The projection showed Cybermen and Daleks, the Queen of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, a Sontaran, a Sea Devil, Reapers, the Hath and the Vashta Nerada in the spacesuit

"And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?"

The projection now goes from the first incarnation through to the tenth. Rose had tears in her eyes when it showed the ninth and tenth, she missed them dearly. The Doctor walked through it

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run." Doctor introduced.

The eyeball zoomed back to its ship and left, very fast. The Doctor took a glowing Tardis key out of his new jacket pocket. He takes Rose's hand and ran off the roof

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asked.  
But the Doctor was already down the stairs and running out of the hospital.

Both Rose and the Doctor arrived back in Amy's garden. The Tardis was waiting for them.

Okay, what have you got for us this time?

"Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you." He said as he saw the interior design.

The console had three levels. The base led to underneath the console and the first floor was the console with glass flooring and the second floor were stairs leading to different rooms. It still had the coral look on the rooms.

"You know I'm trying very hard to not get jealous at the relationship you and the TARDIS have" Rose joked.

"You know I'll always love you." Doctor replied "But what me and her have is…"

"Very special and can never be broken, I know." Rose said "it's like men and their cars they respect them and look after them more than women."

"So what do you think, Rose?" He asked.

"She's beautiful, but I prefer the other one. But I'll learn to get used to her, I got used to you when you first regenerated so I'll get used to her."

"Right we'll take her for a quick trip onto the moon then we'll come back." He told her.

"So a test drive?" Rose asked.

"Exactly." Doctor replied.

Their trip to the moon was very quick and they arrived smoothly back in Amy's garden.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." The Doctor said to Amy as he saw outside the TARDIS, while he walked out.

"It's you. You came back." She said ecstatically, pleased that they came back.

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" He seemed confused.

"And you kept the clothes." She stated.

"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes." He told her.

"Doctor, I think we're…" Rose started as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Including the bow tie." Amy interrupted Rose.

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool." He said as if it was a matter of fact He then asked Rose "Don't you think?"

"Definitely." She replied and then she kissed him on his cheek, he looked so adorable.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Okay." She replied then to Rose "What about you, are you alien?"

"Technically yes, but I was born on Earth, London but I had a biological DNA remake to match the Doctor's DNA, so that I could sustain the Time Vortex in my DNA." She informed Amy; she looked at Amy's puzzled expression and added "never mind let's just say I was turned into an alien."

"So what do you think?" The Doctor asked Amy to break the silence.

"Of what?" she wondered in reply.

"Other planets. Want to check some out?" He questioned her.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means. Well, it means come with us." He stated.

"Where?" she asked him.

"Wherever you like." He told her.

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero." She said.

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There are loads more." He told her.

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago." She informed him

"Oh.! Oops." He gasped.

"I was going to tell you but she interrupted me." Rose told him.

"So that's…" he started to say to Amy

"Fourteen years!" She exclaimed.

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough." He said to her.

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library." She said

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?" he asked.

Her answer shocked both Rose and the Doctor: "No."

Usually the person who is being asked say yes whether it was a short trip a long one. It was always the answer because it intrigued them. But Amy's answer puzzled Rose because it was so peculiar.

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago." The Doctor told her.

"I grew up." She stated.

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." He smugly said.

He opened the TARDIS door and he and Rose followed Amy in.

"Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." He spoke proudly.

"I'm in my nightie." Amy stated.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will Where do you want to start?" He asked her.

"You are so sure that I'm coming." She said.

"Yeah, I am." He stated.

"Why?" She wondered.

"Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels." He told her.

"Oh, do you?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Of course he does he's an alien from another Planet travelling to other planets and still lectures his companions about his people." Rose told Amy from the captain's chair which was now smaller than before.

"Exactly, all these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming." Doctor informed Amy.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" she asked him

"It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago." He told her and then asked "Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff." As if she had something to hide, but the Doctor and Rose shrugged it off.

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff." He said.

A sonic screwdriver rose from a slot in the console. It was golden and silver with a green top.

"Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear." He spoke to the TARDIS.

The Doctor used an old typewriter wired into the console.

"Why me?" Amy asked.

"Why not?" The Doctor countered

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?" She wondered.

"I don't know. Fun. Do we have to have a reason?" he asked.

"'Cause you're brilliant" Rose said with a smile, at the same time as him.

"People always have a reason." She stated.

"Do we look like people?" he asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Been just the two of us for a while. My choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me and Rose an earache."

"You're lonely. That's it? Just that?" She asked them.

"Just that. Promise." Both Rose and the Doctor swore.

"Okay." She replied.

"So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know." He wondered in a serious tone. "Rose cried." He laughed.

Rose slapped him on his arm.

"I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box." Amy informed them.

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything." He replied.

"Yep he's definitely a bad man." Rose agreed.

He set the TARDIS into flight.


End file.
